


The Gospel Truth: The Epic/Saga/Tale of Wonderwolf

by Auddieliz09, xTarmanderx



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2019 Thiam Disney Event, AU - Werewolves are an open secret, Danny is still a teen, F/F, F/M, Gen, Liam is adopted, M/M, Theo makes an excellent Meg, all of the older pack members are Adults(tm), also fuck Peter Hale, and jethan's kid, don't ask why, fuck gerard argent, should probably tag this slow burn, takes thiam forever to meet, the chimeras are werewolves, the puppy pack are still teens, theo is "adopted", we're not sorry, wee bit of meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam was stolen from his pack when he was just a pup, destined to fulfil a prophecy. His adopted parents help him find his real parents after they finally tell Liam the truth about his upbringing. Upon his return, he’s not welcomed back with fully open arms. The Pack he was born into makes him do "trials" to prove he'll be loyal to the pack. Enter Theo Raeken, the hot, mysterious new guy with a similar story.





	1. The Beginning (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our chaotic blend of Teen Wolf and Disney's Hercules. It's 50% epic adventure and 50% crack. Which equals 100% awesome. We're humble like that.
> 
> For the 2019 Thiam Disney Movie Fest!

_ [Here, ye. Here, ye. This is the story all about how a life got flipped, turned upside down-]  _ **_[That’s the wrong story!!]_ ** _ [My bad.]  _ **_[For real, though. This is a heroic story the likes of which hasn’t been heard since Hercules.]_ ** _ [Honey, you mean Hunk-ules!]  _ **_[You know what? You’re right. And you should say it.]_ **

 

_ [Long ago, the four packs of Beacon County lived in perfect harmony. Until the hunters attacked!]  _ **_[Still not the right sto- Close enough. I’ll allow it.]_ ** _ [The reign of the Hale Pack was fair and respected throughout. Satomi’s Buddhist Pack, Deucalion’s Alpha Pack, and Finch’s Primal Pack accepted their territories and respected the Hale’s massive size.]  _

 

**_[The hunters were mostly fair, living under a code that ensured no innocent supernaturals were harmed. Mostly. Every few generations brought out hunters that ignored the code. They killed without mercy. If a being wasn’t human, their life was forfeit. Even humans who associated with the supernaturals weren't safe from the crossfire.]_ **

 

_ [And when one precious, teenage bean of a werewolf named Derek Hale trusted a hunter who pretended to love him, the Hale pack’s home, the heart of the pack, burned. And with it, most of its legacy. While most of the remaining Hales scattered across the country, one remained. Out of the ashes of the devastating tragedy rose a monster, bent on revenge.] _

 

**_[Peter Hale, mourning the loss of his family and dashing good looks-]_ ** _ [Insert facepalm here.]  _ **_[It’s true and you know it. Anyway, he spent years in the hospital, plotting the demise of his enemies. Trapped inside his own head for years, cursing his sister for passing her Alpha spark to her daughter instead of him when she died. His sense of pack and family dulled, making room for malice to grow. He formed a plan, and when he healed, he would seek to destroy those who didn’t help when his family was decimated.]_ **

 

_ [He killed his niece to steal her Alpha spark that he felt was his own right. To fulfill his plan, he needed a new pack, a strong pack that would help him annihilate his enemies. One night, he lurked in the shadows until he came across an asthmatic teenager, searching for his inhaler. Surely this boy would appreciate what a gift the bite would be for him, to never have to rely on the inhaler again.] _

 

**_[Poor fucker, that’s literally the only thing Scott McCall appreciated. And, like, only because it made him really good at lacrosse. Killing is not a Scott priority. Which is why Peter failed. Fast forward through a lot more shit, Scott had to make Decisions and became a True Alpha. When Scott refused to join Deucalion’s Super Alpha Pack for Super Special Alphas,]_ ** _ [Fuck Deucalion.]  _ **_[-Yes, dear.- Deucalion severed his alliance.]_ **

 

_ [Peter, who’d only pretended to back off quietly and be a polite member of society, while aiding Scott’s budding pack, noted the severance and filed it for later use. He still believed he was rightful alpha.] _

 

**_[And then, AND THEN, one dark and stormy night. A child with skin as white as snow-]_ ** _ [Wrong story!]  _ **_[Yeah, but..]_ ** _ [You yelled at me for telling the wrong story.]  _ **_[Meh meh meh. Fine. One dark and stormy night, three creepers popped into town wearing steampunk masks before that even became a thing. Peter was delighted. These were obviously villains who could take care of his little Scott problem. Right?]_ **

 

_ [Maybe. Coulda been. However, prophecy  _ is _ a thing at this point. Long ago some Druids foretold of a bloodthirsty Beast that would be insatiable. Its only purpose would be to kill. One thing would stand in this Beast’s way. A born wolf, stronger than any before. Unbeknownst to Peter, but knownst to us, a very specific wolf indeed was needed for this prophecy.] _

 

**_[Would we say that the Dread Doctors didn’t trust Peter as far as he was tall? Yes, yes we would. That being said, when they struck a deal, they told Peter they needed a werewolf child from the McCall pack, but they didn’t tell him why.]_ ** _ [Dun. Dun. DUN!]  _ **_[Exactly. Now, you see, the McCall pack only had one werewolf child at the time. A precious little boy named Liam. Three years old and a hellion, toddling around with his human pack members of the same age, leading them on adventures that only Rugrats would understand.]_ **

 

_ [Late into the night, Peter skulked into the boy’s room,]  _ **_[He skulks a lot.]_ ** _ [-Right?- masking his scent and stealing the boy from his bed. At first, Liam was compliant, recognizing a member of the pack, but as Peter took him farther and farther away from his home, family, and pack, Liam began to struggle. The boy knew that he wasn't supposed to be so far away from home and he didn't know why or where this wolf was taking him when he’d shown no interest him before. Peter managed to get the boy halfway to the Dread Doctors’ rendezvous before Liam, much stronger than any juvenile werewolf pup had any right to be, used needle-sharp fangs and claws to rip and tear and bite at the older wolf and escaping his grasp.] _

 

**_[The boy ran off into the night while Peter seethed at losing his prize. He could chase after the boy but he seemed more trouble than he was worth. Let the preserve have him. It’s a cold night, the boy wouldn’t last too long on his own. He’d just have to get a new kid, that’s all. Knowing he was only a few miles from the Buddhist pack. He knew there were more children there he could take from. The Dread Doctors didn’t need to know. All they needed was a werewolf child? Fine. He’d get them one.]_ **

 

_ [Now, we all know Peter is a sleaze bag. He’s sort of an ambassador for the Packs. A born wolf who was an adult before the Hale pack’s untimely demise. He was perfect for the job. Therefore, he was trusted to send and receive messages as well as escort other wolves to neighboring territories and back. With that responsibility, he gained the knowledge of the homes of the other wolves and who lived in each one. He knew exactly where another little wolf pup, similar to Liam’s age, lived. It took him less than an hour to find himself outside the Raeken house in Satomi’s territory and just as he did with Liam, he masked his scent and snuck in and stole the boy from his bed. He didn’t make the mistake of underestimating this child, though. He immediately gagged him and wrapped his hands in his blanket.] _

 

**_[With minutes to spare, Peter waltzed into the meeting place as if he’d meant to take so long, handing over the pup, and promising them anything else they could need._ **

 

**_[Days passed, and both pups were still missing. The two packs working together to find their missing children but they never did. Theo, the boy from the Buddhist pack was taken away with the Dread Doctors to train, to become their secret weapon. To learn to make alliances with the packs, to sow discord between them so that they will fall, leaving the Dread Doctors and their Beast to rule in chaos.]_ **

 

_ [And Liam, dear sweet Liam was found by a couple of hikers two days after he’d been stolen. The only thing to identify him was his name stitched onto his tiny wolf pajamas. The hikers, Jenna Dunbar and David Geyer, tried everything they could to find the little boy’s parents. They lived in the next county over and it never occurred to them to check if any werewolf children were missing.]  _ **_[Why would they? Who loses a werewolf child. Also, I’m pretty sure they didn’t know werewolves were a thing.]_ ** _ [That’s true. So, they took the little tyke home. Sure he had some anger issues and sometimes it looked like his eyes glowed when he threw a temper tantrum, but they’d never had a child before, how were they supposed to know that that wasn’t normal??]  _ **_[Everyone knows that’s not normal.]_ ** _ [Shh. Let me cover these plot holes with this dirt covered tarp and move on.] _

 

**_[Anyway, this kid had been working on control since he was a wee babe and he knew he wasn’t supposed to show his fangs and claws to humans. Not even ones who took him in and fed him and tried to find his parents. So he tried his very best not to. When his parents couldn’t be found, the hikers adopted him and he became Liam Dunbar. This is his story.]_ **

 

_ [And that’s the gospel truth.] _

 

**_[Thanks for sticking with us, we are the muses.]_ ** _ [Authors.]  _ **_[Muses, dammit. We’re the ones telling this epic tale!]_ ** _ [Fine, fine. You win this time. I’m Taritas.]  _ **_[And I’m Autumis.] [_ ** _ [ _ **_Get your popcorn ready bitches because it’s gonna bumpy ride!_ ** _ ] _ **_]_ ** _ [Still doesn’t make sense.] _ **_[Shut up, go to the next chapter already.]_ **


	2. And So It Actually Begins...

Liam bristled as the coach barked his name, slapping his palm against his clipboard. “Are you deaf? Get out on the field,” the man snapped. He lurched to his feet and snagged his helmet, tugging it on as anger coursed through his veins. Snatching up his lacrosse stick, he made his way onto the field and brushed past his sneering teammates.

 

“Took you long enough,” Owen hissed as he passed. Liam stopped in his tracks, cocking his head to the side in consideration.

 

“What did you say?” He asked, leaning his stick against the ground at an angle and propping his elbows on top of it.

 

“Took. You. Long. Enough. Slow much?” Owen smirked from behind the safety of his helmet. Liam’s toes curled and he exhaled in a huff, rolling his shoulders back.

 

“Really wish you hadn’t said that. Jackass.” 

 

“And what’s a punk like you going to do about it? You’re all brawn, no brains. You going to punch me? That’s about all you’re good at. Pathetic loser,” Owen chuckled. From nearby, a few of his teammates had edged closer. Liam’s nose twitched at the acrid scent swirling around them, choking them.

 

“Liam! What are you doing?” His coach screamed from the sidelines, making him grit his teeth. “Get in the goddamn field or go home!”

 

“Go home, kid. No one wants you here,” someone whispered from behind him. Taylor, he thought. 

 

“Fuck you.” Spinning on his heel, Liam launched himself at the other player. Within seconds, a scuffle had broken out amongst the team. Liam’s eyes burned gold as he struggled against Owen’s hold, slamming his head against Taylor’s helmet. The other boy stumbled back and Liam lashed out with his stick, catching the poor boy in the shin and sending him to the ground. Before he could apply more force, a whistle was being blown in his ear and two grown men were dragging him from the fray. “Get off of me!” 

 

“Son, you’re benched for the rest of the game-“

 

“Fuck you, I’m not your son!” Liam spat, swinging his head around to glower at the referee. 

 

“And you’re out. Get off the field before we call security on you,” the ref warned as he and his colleague released Liam. Swearing under his breath, Liam turned to storm away when his coach caught up with him. The older man hauled him by the upper arm across the remainder of the field, shoving him hard as they reached the end closest to the school.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Get out of my sight! I’ve got half a mind to kick you off the team for that little stunt you just pulled!” The man snarled, his face red and dangerously close to Liam’s. Breathing hard, the young man shook his head and concentrated on stepping back. As the man continued yelling belligerently at his back, Liam stalked toward the locker rooms. He tossed his helmet across the room with a roar, slamming his gloved fist against his locker door. The metal creaked and bent beneath the force of the hit, quietly groaning as he pulled back.

 

“Goddamnit!” Liam kicked the lower locker in frustration, heavy breaths escaping as he fought for control. It slipped like sand through his fingers, leaving him cold with fury and trembling all over.   _ [Dun. Dun. DUN!] _ Grabbing his car keys from inside his misshapen locker, he stormed from the room and made his way toward the parking lot. He was in no shape to drive, at least not until he managed to calm down. Scowling, he tipped his head up toward the bright full moon and tried to gulp down fresh air.

 

As he walked through the row of cars, a familiar blue junker caught his attention. Coach’s car. Anger lit like a match under his skin, setting his teeth on edge. He tossed his gloves to the gravel, kicking and scattering rocks toward the vehicle. The soft clunks against the metal did little to appease him. Curling his fingers into his fist, he drove it hard against the hood of the car and watched in satisfaction as the metal crunched beneath him. Blood trickled from his palm and he flexed his fingers, staring down at the claws that he fought to keep hidden.

 

He dragged them along the body of the car, slowly pressing indentations and listening to the screech of metal splitting due to his strength. “This is your fault,” he hissed. He’d done everything in his power to keep this side of him hidden, the way he’d been trained to do. One lacrosse game, one group of assholes, one unforgiving adult had ruined it all. He carved the words into the metal, trembling as he stared down at them. The final whistle sounded from the lacrosse field and he snapped his head around, breathing hard. 

 

Snatching his gloves from the ground, he sprinted toward his car and hastily turned the ignition. Gravel squared beneath his tires, slinging across the lot as he drove like a bat out of hell. He desperately needed to escape before anyone could figure out what he had done. If the coach or the team found out, he was in for a world of trouble.  **_[Our poor baby!]_ **

 

He made it home in record time, still trembling as he fought to keep his wolf at bay. He stumbled from his car and toward the house, fumbling to slide his keys into the lock. “Liam? Honey?” His mom called from inside. “Dinner’s Ready!”

 

“Mom,” Liam choked out as he staggered into the kitchen. He blinked back tears at her audible gasp, pressing his claws into his palms and speaking around a mouthful of fangs. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“Oh, sweetheart.” She dropped her apron on the counter and hurried to him, wrapping her arms around her baby boy. He shuddered and folded down against her tiny frame, shuddering helplessly. “What happened?” She asked, gently stroking down his hair and squeezing the back of his neck. 

 

“I-I couldn’t stop. I was just so  _ mad _ at them. They kicked me out of the game and I...I did a bad thing. A really, really bad thing.”  _ [Gasp!] _

 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart! Did anyone get hurt?” She asked, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“No, but I wanted to. I tried. I wanted to break Taylor’s legs.” Liam whispered the confession, shame flooding through him. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Jenna spoke firmly, lightly grasping his chin and tilting his head up. “Liam. I love you so, so much. You know that, don’t you?”

 

“Of course.” The answer was immediate. He’d never doubted her love for a second. 

 

“My sweet boy. Go have a seat at the table, okay? I need to get your father.” She squeezed him into a brief hug and let go, nudging him in the right direction. Confused, he did as told and waited patiently as she walked through the house to find David. When they finally joined him, Jenna had tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. She sat down beside of him, reaching across the table and taking his hand between her own. 

 

“Liam,” his dad cleared his throat. “Son. You know how you’re different than us?”

 

“Like stronger?” Liam asked softly, pursing his lips. 

 

“Faster, better senses, and so amazing. So, so amazing.” Jenna let out a quiet little laugh. “Sweetie, you aren’t like David and I. You never have been.”

 

“Why?” Liam asked, heart hammering in his chest. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just….” David glanced across the table and Jenna nodded. “We aren’t your real parents, Liam.”

 

“What?” The words felt like a physical blow to the chest, rattling him to the core. 

 

“That doesn’t mean we love you any less,” Jenna said firmly as she tightened her grasp on his hand. “Oh, Liam. We found you when you were just a little thing. Your father and I were on a hike and…”

 

“And you stumbled through our campsite, sniffling and rubbing your eyes. You were so cold and you’d fallen in the creek. Your pajamas were soaked through and you were miserable.” David’s smile turned down at the corners. “We tried to find your home, but we couldn’t find anyone in our county missing children. We had no idea that you were a werewolf. We didn’t even know until you were almost ten and you had your first big tantrum.”

 

“But...I don’t understand….” Liam said weakly, his head swimming. 

 

“Kiddo, you had to have realized that you didn’t come from me.” David chuckled gently and placed his darker hand on top of Liam’s. “Doesn’t mean you’re any less of a son to me.”

 

“I have parents out there? People who could still be looking for me?” Liam whispered. 

 

“Maybe. David and I, we realized that you were bound to have questions as you got older. We started to ask around and just a few months ago, we found out about the next county over. There are werewolf packs living there. They might have answers for you.” Jenna explained gently, a few tears spilling. “That’s where you’ll need to go to find the answers you want.”

 

“Just me?” Liam asked, his eyes going wide as he snapped his gaze between the pair. 

 

“All of us, if you’ll still have us,” David replied. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my parents.” Liam’s brows furrowed. “You...you are, right?”

 

“Oh, baby.” Jenna rose from her chair and moved to the edge of his, wrapping her arms around him. “Nothing in the world is going to stop me from being your mother. I love you, my precious boy.”

 

“I love you,” Liam echoed, burrowing into her side. Tears of his own welled up as David stepped behind his chair, squeezing his shoulder. “I love you, too, dad.” He added softly. 

 

“And I you, kiddo. I love you to the moon and back.” David dropped a kiss to the top of his head, gathering the pair in his arms. 

 

**_[And so it goes. Liam fessed up to destroying the coaches car, knowing he’d get expelled from the school. David took a promotion at Beacon Hills Memorial. The family packed up and moved into the heart of Beacon County.]_ **

 

_ [Liam knew this was his chance to find out who he was meant to be. Where he could belong. Maybe there’d be other werewolves his age who could help him understand exactly what he was and how to control himself better.] _


	3. Going the Distance

As a matter of fact, there were werewolves his age. And on Liam’s first day at Beacon Hills High School, the first one he met is a colossal asshole named Brett. The pseudo “alpha” of the high school. Arrogant as he was tall, Brett immediately started hounding on the new ‘omega’. Whatever that meant.  _ [Oh! I know that one! It means-]  _ **_[They know what it means.]_ ** _ [Oh. Right!]  _ Anytime Liam came across the other wolf, he steered out of his way. Up until he showed up for lacrosse practice.

 

Liam was not going to pretend he was bad at the sport just to stroke some wannabe alpha’s ego. He came to play and to find out who he is, and until he could find a werewolf who wouldn’t treat him like some leperous outcast, he’d play the game that saved him as much as it’d damned him.

 

After practice, he’d taken his shower and left the gym. Standing outside the door were a human and a wolf he’d only caught glimpses of throughout his first week. The instant he smelled them, though, something in his stomach clenched. They were familiar. He wanted to bury his nose in the black boy’s neck and breath him in. He resisted, but it was a close thing.

 

“Hi!” The black boy said, smiling hesitantly. “So, I’m Mason. This is my boyfriend, Corey. We’re part of the McCall pack. Our alpha, Scott, he’s kinda the main alpha around here, and if you want to live in his territory, you’re going to have to meet with him.”

 

“It really is nothing personal.” Corey insisted. “Just protocol. There’s been some, ah, concerns about your appearance.”

 

“Because of the whole expulsion thing.” Mason gestured vaguely.

 

“That’s a little personal.” Liam pointed out.

 

“Yeah, just thought we’d soften the blow a little.”

 

“Whatever. This is fine. I’ve got nothing to hide and I’ve been wanting to meet someone willing to help me understand all of  _ this. _ ” Liam indicated his entire self.

 

“Oh!” Corey gasped and leaned in. “Are you, like, freshly bitten?”

 

“What? No. I’ve always been like this.”

 

“But you don’t have an alpha?”

 

“No?”

 

“Intense.” Mason breathed. “Welp. Let’s take you to Scott, then.”

 

They load up in Mason’s car and head toward a large two-story house with a cool looking motorcycle and a beat up blue jeep in front of it. They got out and headed inside. Liam immediately felt at peace inside the house. It felt like coming home.

 

The young werewolf took in deep lungfuls of the scent, trying to place where he’d smelled it before. The teens led him toward the kitchen where he came face to face with a good looking man  _ -wolf- _ in his thirties. The older man’s eyes flashed red and Liam’s automatically flashed his own yellow eyes and tilted his head slightly, baring his throat.

 

The alpha’s face crumpled a little. “Liam?” He asked softly.

 

Liam looked up at him, confused. “Yes? My name is Liam.”

 

Scott went around the counter, carefully placing his fingers on the boy’s chin, tilting his face this way and that before leaning in and scenting the boy. “It is you. It’s really you.”

 

“Um.” Liam swallowed nervously. “I’m- I take it you know who I was? Am? I j-just found out that my parents found me in the woods, but they couldn’t locate my birth parents, so they adopted me. We- we came here to see if I could find where I’d belong.”  **_[I just made myself sad.]_ **

 

“You are Liam Horton. You were stolen from us when you were three. We’ve been searching for you ever since.” Scott wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, crushing him to his chest.

 

Liam squeaked a little, not expecting to be crushed in a bear hug by a person he’d just met. But the alpha’s warmth was comforting and his scent was the one that made this house smell like home. 

 

“This is great. Really heartwarming.” A voice from behind Scott sounded out. “But, uh, Scotty? Don’t you think it’s a little weird that Satomi’s pack just got reunited with their own missing pup?”  _ [Dammit, man! Let them have their moment!] _

 

Scott growled lowly and released Liam, turning to another man. This one around the same age as the alpha with dark hair and pale, mole-dotted skin. “Stiles. Now isn’t really the time. Don’t you think?”

 

“Yes, I do think. That’s why I’m here, to do the bad thinking for you, oh True Alpha.” The man flailed his arms. “Someone’s gotta give the doubt without the benefit.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s how that goes.” Scott tilted his head.

 

Stiles waved the statement away. “Whatever. I just think it’s suspicious, that’s all. These two kids have been missing for fourteen years and they show up and reunite with us within a week of each other with the same freaking story? It stinks, Scott, and I don’t even have a werewolf nose.”

 

“There was another missing kid?” Liam asked.

 

“Yes,” Scott answered. “His name is Theo Raeken. He belonged to Satomi’s pack. Her territory is mostly in the preserve. He was taken the same night as you were. He showed up in Beacon Hills five days ago.”

 

“You’re sure I’m the one supposed to be here and he’s the one supposed to be there?” Liam looked up at Scott, eyes blue and earnest.

 

“Absolutely. An alpha knows his pack. I’d recognize your scent anywhere.”

 

“What about my- my first parents?”  _ [Aw! My baby!!!] _

 

“Oh! Yes, of course. Mallory and Daniel.” Scott scratched the back of his neck. “Well, losing you was really hard for them. After years and years of no word about you, they needed to get away from this place where’d they’d lost everything. Right now, they’re in South America with Alpha Cora Hale. Deep in the rainforest, away from society most of the time. They all check in every few weeks or so. They called last week, so it’ll be awhile before we can get news to them about you.”

 

“That’s a good thing.” Stiles butted in. “Now we can see if this kid is for real before we get their hopes up.”

 

“Seriously?” Liam growled, flashing his eyes at the human. “Why else would I be here?”

 

“First of all, pup,” Stiles started. “Anytime I have a gut feeling about something, I’m always right.”

 

“Ahem.” An older wolf rolled his eyes from the doorway. 

 

“Besides Derek.” Stiles tilts his head towards the intense, bearded wolf. “So, most of the time I’m right. Scott didn’t make me emissary for nothing. I’ve got great instincts and something here isn’t sitting right with me. Maybe it’s you, maybe it’s the Raeken kid. Either way, I’m not advising you to be welcomed back into this pack without proof that you’re just here to reconnect to your wolfy roots.”

 

“Fine.” Liam glowered at the human. “How do I do that? Prove myself.”

 

“Prove you’re loyal to the pack. Prove you’re willing to take out any threat.”

 

“Again. How?”

 

“We’ve had a run of hunters breaking the code left and right. Those who can’t play by the rules must be eliminated, one way or another.”

 

“Preferably without killing,” Scott added. 

 

“Yes, right.” Stiles shot fingerguns at the alpha. “We’re not big on killing unless the baddie cannot be stopped any other way.”

 

“Okay.” Liam drew the word out. “No. Wait. Hunters? Code? What?”

 

“Seriously?” Stiles squinted at the young werewolf.

 

“Dude.” Liam shrugged. “I was raised by humans for the past fourteen years. Do you want me to bring my parents here to prove that, too?”

 

“Yes, actually. That’s a great idea.” Stiles nodded.

 

“Oh, um. Okay. When?”

 

“Pack night is tomorrow,” Scott said excitedly. “Everyone will be here for you to meet and Derek is grilling so there will be more than enough for you and your, ah, parents.” The alpha smiled encouragingly.

 

“Right. Okay. I’ll let them know. They’ve wanted to know where I came from and now they’ll get a chance to see that.” Liam shuffled his feet awkwardly.

 

“And it’ll give you a chance to get reacquainted with your best friend.” Scott looked toward the doorway where Mason and Corey were still lurking just out of sight. “Right, Mase?”

 

Mason popped his head into the doorway, clearing his throat. “Yeah, yes. I mean, sure.”

 

Liam tilted his head at the other boy. “I guess that would explain why I instantly felt comfortable with you.”  **_[My heart!!]_ ** _ [Aww.] _

 

A giant smile bloomed on the other boy’s face. “Same here!”

 

Liam grinned back. Maybe he really did find where he was meant to be.


	4. So You Wanna Be a Pack Member, Kid [Woop de doo]

“Are you sure they’re going to like them?” Jenna lifted the foil covered tins, handing them off to David. 

 

“Mom. They’re going to love them. Everyone loves your brownies,” Liam assured. She pulled him into a quick hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as he squirmed away. “Mom!”

 

“My little man,” she whispered fondly. Cheeks scarlet red, Liam hurried up the driveway and raised his hand to knock on the front door. It gave way just before his knuckles touched, revealing a beaming Mason. 

 

“Hey! I saw you guys pull into the driveway. Why don’t you come on in and go into the living room? That’s where Scott is.”

 

“My parents…” Liam hesitated, looking back as Jenna and David joined him. 

 

“I’ll show them into the kitchen and we’ll be right behind you,” Mason promised. “My mom is here and some other people. You can meet with Stiles and I’ll introduce your parents to mine.”

 

“Okay.” Biting down on his lower lip, Liam crosses the threshold and made his way into the living room. Scott, Stiles, and Derek were leaning in together across the coffee table. At his entrance, they broke apart. Scott’s lips were pursed and Derek had a crease between his brows. Stiles was the only one to look appeased, a smug smirk spreading. “Should I come back?”

 

“Not at all. We were just finalizing the list of hunters for you.” Stiles lightly tapped his finger against a notepad on his lap. “We’re giving you plenty of options.”  **_[Ooh. :eyes:]_ **

 

“Yesterday you talked about hunters and eliminating ones who don’t follow the code.” Liam began, shuffling closer and scratching the back of his neck. “What were you talking about?”

 

“Hunters are meant to follow a code of ethics, so to speak. They aren’t supposed to hunt any supernatural creatures unless they’ve become a threat to humans and done something worthy of execution.” Derek explained. “But not all hunters live by the code.”

 

“Some hunt us just because we're different,” Scott said quietly. “Honestly, I’m amazed you haven’t had any experience with hunters.”

 

“Pretty suspicious if you ask me,” Stiles tacked on. _ [Insert facepalm here.] _ Rolling his eyes, Derek shoved him off the edge of the couch and got to his feet. 

 

“Got to go check on the food,” the older werewolf said gruffly. “Stay out of trouble.” He warned, directing a hard look at Stiles before he stalked from the room. 

 

“Is he always so….” Liam gestures vaguely. 

 

“Sourwolfy? Yes.” Stiles affirmed with a nod, climbing back onto the sofa. “Have a seat, pup. You and I should get started.”

 

“On…?”

 

“Training you. Making sure you don’t get everyone killed.” Stiles scoffed lightly. “Did you think you were just getting names and locations and being sent on your merry way? This isn’t the Shire.”

 

“The...what?”

 

“Oh my god. Definitely, one of yours,” Stiles huffed as he shot a glare at Scott. The alpha offered a sheepish grin, shrugging. 

 

“So, you aren’t giving me a list and sending me on my way?” Liam asked, walking over and perching on the arm of the couch. 

 

“No, don’t be ridiculous. I’m going with you.” Liam’s eyebrow twitched. “Someone has to keep an eye on you, pup.” Stiles popped his lips around the word, grinning. “Plus, you’ll need someone making sure you’re actually doing the job correctly. Someone has to report back to Scott.”

 

“Joy,” Liam said flatly. 

 

“I am a fucking pleasure, thank you very much. An absolute delight.”

 

“It’s the best way to make sure everyone is safe, Liam. I can’t go with you because the pack needs me here. And if things get dicey, you’ll have someone to help you out.” Scott offered a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Which is why I’m going with you, too,” Mason said as he walked into the room. 

 

“Mason, we’ve talked about this-“

 

“I’m 18 now, Scott. I can go with him. Besides, this is my best friend we’re talking about. We have fourteen years to catch up on. He needs someone he feels comfortable with watching his back. Why not me?” Mason flashed his best charming grin, pulling an immediate smile from Liam. 

 

“You’re human, you’ll get hurt.” Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

“And? You’re the pack emissary, you could also get hurt. Besides. What if he needs someone to cross a line of mountain ash or something happens at school?” Mason tapped the side of his head. “You need me.”

 

“Scott?” Stiles lifted his head, sighing in exasperation. 

 

“If Mason really wants to do this, I can’t stop him. You saw what happened when I said he couldn’t steal a boy from the primal pack. Look where that got us.” Scott smiled fondly at the human. 

 

“Corey eating all of our food,” Stiles groaned. 

 

“True love.” Mason winked. 

 

“Impressive,” Liam smirked. 

 

“Intense.” Mason corrected with a chuckle. “We snuck around for weeks and then I just brought him home and said he was mine. That was four years ago.”

 

“Four years and a heart attack ago,” Stiles complained. “Scott and I came home to those hooligans making out on the couch. Mason looked like he’d been mauled by a wild animal.”

 

“I was.”  **_[Kinky.]_ **

 

“Anyhow,” Scott interrupted, “Mason can go if he wants. It’s his decision.”

 

“I’m cool with it.” Liam smiled over at the other boy. “I’d like to get to know you better. Again?”

 

“Well, fine. But Mason is fending for his own food. I’m not sharing.” Stiles insisted, his chin jutting out stubbornly. 

 

“Before we talk about the plan, I’d love to get to know your parents,” Scott said, rising to his feet. “Dinner should be ready. It smells done.”

 

“Where is everyone else at?” Liam asked, cocking his head as he rose up. 

 

“Backyard. The squirts are probably running around with Isaac and Danny entertaining them.” Stiles shrugged and stood to follow Scott. They made their way to a large fenced in backyard that backed up to the woods, a larger crowd standing outside and talking. Liam’s parents were caught in conversation with Derek and a curly-haired man, who turned and lit up at the sight of Scott. 

 

“Who is that?” Liam whispered to Mason as the man came bounding over. He placed a kiss on Scott’s cheek, wrapping his arms around him tight. 

 

“Scott’s mate, Isaac,” Mason whispered back. 

 

“So nice to meet you, Liam. Scott hasn’t stopped talking about you.” The man turned, offering a smile that made his eyes crinkle. “He’s so glad you’re home.”

 

“Not yet, he isn’t.” Stiles reminded, folding his arms over his chest.  _ [Dammit Stiles.] _

 

“Soon ” Scott replied airily. “Come on, Liam. I want to introduce you to everyone.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Mason placed a hand on his back. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

 

“It’s okay, Liam. I know it’s a lot. I’m just going to introduce everyone and let you get to know them at your own pace. Don’t sweat it if you can’t remember all their names.” Scott assures. He led them a few yards away, arm around Isaac’s waist as they walked. “Liam, this is Lydia. Stiles’ wife.” He said as they met a strawberry blonde woman. She settled her baby against her hip and turned, offering a warm smile. 

 

“He’s married?” Liam choked. Mason snickered, elbowing him in the ribs. “Er, sorry. Nice to meet you.”

 

“I know my husband can be a handful,” Lydia assured with a smile.  **_[It takes a lifetime to get used to Stiles. I’m just saying.]_ **

 

“All the time,” Isaac smiled cheekily. 

 

“And who is this little guy?” Liam asked, nodding at her baby. 

 

“Malcolm. His older sister, Delilah, is running around somewhere. And their brother Greg is home with the flu with a babysitter.” She explained. 

 

“He’s cute.” 

 

“Nothing like his dad.” Isaac chuckled. “Delilah though...make sure you have all your belongings that you came with when you leave.”

 

“What?” Liam nervously patted down his pocket for his phone. Still there. 

 

“You might want to change your passwords when you get home. Add special characters,” Mason whispered. “Psychic child.”

 

“Just smart like her parents.” Scott chuckled. “Don’t worry, Liam. They’re mostly joking.”

 

“That...is not reassuring.” The young beta muttered. 

 

“Just keep an eye on your pockets.” Mason squeezed his shoulder. They made their way to the next cluster of adults all talking, the conversation stalling upon their arrival. 

 

“This is Derek’s mate, Parrish, Malia and her mate, Kira, and that’s Jackson. His mate Ethan is by the grill with Derek.” Scott said. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“He’s kind of...short.” Jackson gave him a onceover. 

 

“Hey!” Liam protested. “I could still kick your ass.”

 

“He’s got spirit,” Parrish chuckled. “I like him.”

 

“You sure this is the right kid?” Malia eyed him. “He doesn’t look like his parents.”

 

“Malia!” Kira hissed, smacking her arm. “I’m so sorry about her. We’re working on manners.”

 

“No offense taken. I don’t really know them,” Liam pointed out. “Soon, I hope.” He smiled weakly and Scott’s hand came up, squeezing the back of his neck. “Do any of you have kids?” He asked, eager to change the subject. 

 

“Danny over there belongs to me and my mate. We adopted him,” Jackson pointed across the yard at another teenager. 

 

“He’s currently planning with Delilah, I suggest we stay clear,” Mason said in his ear. “And that’s Alec. He used to be an omega, like you. But he’s pack now. Nice kid. Kind of dumb.”

 

“You’re really bad at the whole making me feel better thing,” Liam commented. 

 

“Come on,” Scott chuckled. “Boyd, Erica, this is Liam.” He said as they stepped to another pair. The blonde woman looked up from where she sat in her mate’s lap, eyeing him critically. 

 

“You were right, Scott. He looks pretty strong.” She smirked, glancing at her mate. “Could I still take him, dear?”

 

“Absolutely.” The dark-skinned man said gruffly. 

 

“I don’t want to fight anyone,” Liam protested. “Especially not a-“

 

“If you say a girl, I’m punching you in the throat.” She flashed a fanged grin. 

 

“Uh...no? I was going to say a member of the pack,” Liam said slowly. “My ex Hayden could beat me up and I’m pretty sure she was human. Girls are tough.”  _ [Aww! Bless his little heart!] _

 

“Damn right we are.” Erica smiled, clearly appeased. 

 

“That’s the gist of everyone. Some people couldn’t make it tonight,” Scott turned back to Liam. “But everyone is excited to meet you.”

 

“I’m looking forward to getting to know everyone,” Liam said. And he was. They looked like one big, happy family. He wanted to be a part of it. He longed to know where he had come from and who had watched him grow up. 

 

“Come on, mom is going to be so excited to see you again.” Mason grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him off to where their parents were standing. “Mom! It’s Liam!” He declared, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Well, would you look at that?” The woman smiled warmly at him. “You’ve grown up to be a handsome young man, haven’t you? I bet you’ve got ladies swooning left and right for you.” She reached out, lightly cupping his jaw. 

 

“Men, too.” Jenna supplied. 

 

“You can’t have Corey. He’s off-limits,” Mason said immediately. 

 

“Noted.” Liam grinned, gently elbowing him. “I don’t want your boyfriend.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong with him? He’s perfect.”  **_[Awww!]_ **

 

“I think he means that he doesn’t want to steal anyone from anyone,” Jenna laughed softly. 

 

“Mr. and Mrs….” Scott hesitated as he joined them, looking in uncertainty at Liam. 

 

“Jenna and David are fine.” David extended his hand. “A pleasure to meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you already, Scott. Everyone speaks highly of you.”

 

“It’s an honor to meet you. Thank you for taking Liam in and raising him. You have no idea what that means to us. His parents will be thrilled when they find out. They’re in South America now, but they should be in contact in a few weeks. They’ve joined a new pack.” He explained. 

 

“Derek mentioned they had joined his sister...Cora?” David glanced at the gruff werewolf who gave a nod, not turning from the grill. “It sounds pretty exciting.”

 

“We hope you’ll understand how many questions we have. This is all so new to us and to Liam.” Jenna smiled softly at her son. “We just want what’s best for him.”

 

“That’s all we want,” Scott assured. “If you’d like, I’m sure we can sit down to eat and discuss everything.” He gestured to the long picnic table in the middle of the lawn, where Boyd and Erica were sitting. “Why don’t we relax? I can start answering your questions while Derek and the others finish all of the food and bring it to the table.”

 

“What about Liam?” Jenna asked, looking back at her son. 

 

“I’ll be right there with you,” he promised. “Stiles can sit with us and teach me, right Scott?”

 

“Whatever you want.” From the way Scott was watching him, Liam could have probably asked for a puppy and had one within the hour. He trailed after the adults to the table, sitting on one with Scott and Mason while his parents sat across from them. The alpha motioned to an older woman that had just stepped into the yard, grinning at her. “David, Jenna, this is my mom, Melissa. I invited her to come and speak with you and to explain how she handled it all when I became a werewolf. It was pretty difficult, but she’s been in your shoes. I thought it would help to have someone else to talk to.”

 

“How thoughtful.” Jenna offered her hand to Melissa. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine. Scott’s been so excited to meet both of you.” She sat down beside her son, leaning forward against the table. Kind eyes turned to Liam, a warm smile spreading. “You’ve grown so much. I remember changing your diapers, kiddo. That and chasing you around to bathe you after you and Mason rolled around in the mud.”

 

“Mom has photographic evidence. Don’t mess with her,” Mason warned quietly. 

 

“Damn right I do,” Mason’s mother chimed in as she joined them. “And I have plenty of photos of your cute little tush to show Corey, so be careful what you say next.”

 

“You’re the best mom ever and I love you?”

 

“Best believe it.” She chuckled. 

 

Liam’s grin stretched widely as he looked slowly around the table. If this was a sign of the things to come, he couldn’t wait to be accepted into the pack. He wanted to be a part of the family, to share these special memories and make some of his own. One day soon, he hoped. 


	5. Let the Trials Begin

**_[Dun. Dun. DUN!]_ **

 

Liam sat between Stiles and Mason on the couch in the McCall’s living room. Stiles leaned forward and opened a file. “Okay, this first one should be pretty easy. Nolan Holloway.”

 

“The skinny kid from lacrosse?” Liam picked up the yearbook photo of the other teen. “He’s a hunter?”

 

“Got it into his head that werewolves are scary and should be put down like rabid dogs,” Stiles answered. “Shouldn’t be too hard to convince him otherwise.”

 

“He’s on the lacrosse team, you’re on the lacrosse team. Plenty of opportunities to bond or whatever.” Mason added.

 

“Uh, okay. Does he know  _ I’m  _ a werewolf, yet?”

 

“I have absolutely no idea, but assume yes.” Stiles pointed at him. “Honestly, always assume the worst. This town is a magnet for trouble.”

 

“That’s your fault for waking the Nemeton.” Mason leaned forward to squint at Stiles.

 

Stiles flailed his arms, narrowly missing Liam’s face. “First of all, it wasn’t just me. Second of all, Derek started it.”

 

“Whatever,” Mason muttered. “All you first gens caused a lot of shit.”

 

“There were extenuating circumstances! And I’m not going to argue with a teenager.” 

 

Liam bit his lip to keep from laughing at how exasperated Stiles sounds. Honestly, if the town had as many problems as Mason says they did when Scott was just learning to be a werewolf and then an alpha, then the older pack members did a pretty good job at keeping shit together.

 

He cleared his throat to bring their attention to him so they would quit their bickering. “So, I just talk to him or something? Convince him that werewolves aren’t scary?”

 

“Well, hopefully, that’s all it’s going to take. But be prepared for a fight, just in case.” Mason answered him.

 

“Right. Okay.”

 

*

 

The next day at lunch Liam sat down next to Nolan at the lacrosse table. The other boy instantly tensed up and Liam caught tendrils of fear coming from the boy. So maybe he  _ did _ know about Liam’s wolfiness after all.

 

Liam took a deep breath to steady himself. “Nolan, right?” He stuck his hand out for a shake. “I’m Liam. Wanted to introduce myself to the team since Coach Finstock decided to take me on.”

 

Nolan stared at his hand like he thought it was going to sprout claws and tear him to pieces. Finally, he reached out and tentatively shook Liam’s hand. “Yeah, I’m Nolan.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Liam grinned his sunniest smile, trying to set the other boy at ease. Instead, Nolan seemed to tense up further.

 

Liam ran his tongue over his teeth, making sure his fangs were tucked away. They were. This kid really was jumpy. “Hey, so, awesome run on the field at practice yesterday. You slipped past Talbot like it was nothing.”

 

“Brett’s legs are too long to move too fast,” Nolan mumbled, then ducked his head, casting a terrified glance at Brett. Liam looked over at Brett to see the beta lift a challenging eyebrow at Nolan. 

 

Liam sighed. “Look. I’m terrible at subtlety. You’re afraid of werewolves.”

 

Nolan’s eyes snapped toward Liam’s going impossibly wide. “N-no. I’m not- I don’t.”

 

“You are and you do and I get it.” Liam leaned back. “The claws, the fangs, the speed and strength. It’s intimidating.”

 

“Full moons,” Nolan whispered.

 

“Full moons?”

 

“When I was younger, I saw a wolf, a werewolf, lose control on the full moon. He- he ate a rabbit. Just, cracked its bones and opened it up with his claws and fangs and dug in.”

 

Liam swallowed his laughter. “First of all, that’s disgusting. Second of all, if you were close enough to see this werewolf eat the rabbit, then you were close enough for him to hear and smell you. He chose the rabbit over you, that doesn’t sound too out of control to me.”

 

Liam smelled amusement and heard snickers from behind him. He turned back to see Brett sit up with an innocent look on his face. Liam rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Nolan. “How old do you think the werewolf was?”

 

“I dunno. He was bigger than me, but I guess he didn’t seem too much older. I guess.” the other boy shrugged.

 

“Seems to me like he was just showing off for a cute boy.” Liam deadpanned. He heard Brett choke on his chocolate milk. Satisfaction rolled through Liam.

 

“Cute,” Nolan squeaked out.

 

“Yeah, sure. Not my type but I’m not blind.” Liam shrugged. He mentally cracked his knuckles. Time to put everything he'd learned at pack night to the test. “Look, most werewolves are nothing to be afraid of, and the ones that do set out to hurt humans are usually taken care of by the rest of us or by real hunters before they can hurt too many people. That werewolf had no intention of hurting you, I promise. Full moons mostly make me want to run, to be honest.”

 

Nolan sucked in a deep breath. “O-okay.” He nodded.

 

“Also, if you give me your crossbow, I’ll give you Alec’s number. I saw you stare at him instead of taking notes in English today.”

 

“You- he- you have his-” Nolan stuttered.

 

“Yep. You did know he’s a werewolf, too, right?” Judging from the boy’s expression, he did not. Liam snorted. “Look, I don’t really know either of you, but you both seem pretty alright. I’ll get you his number.”

 

_ “Yes. Please give him my number. And take his crossbow. Definitely take his crossbow, too.” _ Liam glanced behind Nolan to see Alec grinning at him from across the cafeteria.

 

“Alec is not opposed to you having his number,” Liam informed Nolan.

 

“How do you…?” Nolan turned around to see Alec wink at him. When he looked back at Liam, he said. “The crossbow is in my trunk. Have at it.”

 

Liam grinned and pulled out his phone, glad that Alec is in the As. He had almost double the number of contacts now than he did when he’d first moved to Beacon Hills. He turned his phone to Nolan who immediately started typing Alec’s number into his own phone.   

 

He'll be part of the pack in no time.

 

*

 

Liam plunked Nolan’s crossbow on the table in front of Stiles.  _ [Haha, bitch!] _ He was back at the McCall house after practice. Nolan had easily handed it over, babbling about how Alec had texted him back and they were going out on a date Saturday. Liam was happy for the kid, really, but he also didn’t care. He was a little concerned about how Nolan had done a complete 180 from being terrified of Liam to acting like he’s his best friend.

 

Now, he’s plopping himself in front Stiles with a smug grin on his face. “Nolan isn’t going to be a problem anymore. Not as a hunter anyway.”

 

“Already? What- How?” Stiles stuttered. “What did you do to him?”

 

“Nothing,” Mason answered for Liam. “He just talked to him at lunch and then after practice, Nolan just gave him his crossbow.” Mason looked at Liam with wide-eyed wonder. 

 

Stiles, however, squinted suspiciously. “What exactly did you say to him?”

 

“I told him that werewolves aren’t usually anything to be afraid of and then gave him Alec’s phone number for the crossbow. He doesn’t seem to be too afraid of us now that he’s planning to date a werewolf.” Liam shrugged.

 

Liam felt a little gleeful at the sight of Stiles gaping speechlessly. 

 

“Well, then,” Stiles cleared his throat. “I’m glad that went well. The next hunter you need to take care of is Gabe Diaz. He was Nolan’s little partner in crime, but I guess he’s going to be solo for a while.”

 

“Any particular reason why he hates the supernatural?” Liam asked.

 

“Not a clue.” 

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll just wing it again. That’s cool.”

 

*

 

The next day at school, Liam was sitting in Econ tuning out Finstock’s lesson when he heard a loud bang from behind the wall beside his desk. He took a moment to remember what room was on the other side, remembering that at the end of the hall is the entrance to the gym. Another bang and a crash sounded out followed by a muffled groan. He could hear another voice speaking, the tone sounded angry but he couldn’t make out the words. Liam tuned his ears in as best he could and heard the distinct sound of a fist hitting a face before another crash, followed by a sob and more angry yelling.

 

Finally, he realized that the boy’s locker room must be on the other side of the wall. He shot out of his chair. “Coach. Can I get the bathroom pass, please.” He grabbed his stomach. “It’s really, really urgent.”

 

“Don’t you dare throw up on my floor, Dunbar.” The coach tossed a lacrosse ball with the words ‘bathroom pass’ written on it. “Get out of here.”

 

“Thanks, coach.” He mumbled, catching the ball and scrambling out the door.

 

He sprinted down the hallway and crashed through the door to the boy’s locker room. He rounded the first set of lockers and found Nolan shoved up against the lockers and a tall, dark-haired boy with his fist cocked back, ready to punch Nolan’s already bloody face. His words finally registering in Liam’s brain.

 

“You really think you were going to get away with siding with them?” The boy slammed Nolan back against the lockers again.

 

“No! Gabe, it’s- they’re not-” Nolan tried to explain.

 

“Not what? Not so bad?” He finally landed the punch and Liam’s vision went red. “They’re monsters, Nolan! And now you’re fucking one!?”

 

Liam roared, grabbing Gabe and pushing him back and into the mirror above one of the sinks so hard that his head cracked the glass. “I’m not a monster. But I don’t take too kindly to people hurting my friends.”

 

Gabe whimpered and Liam scented blood. He looked under the taller boy’s chin and saw a thin trail of blood sliding down the mirror. Liam growled, “Fuck.”

 

He jerked Gabe forward and manhandled him until he was turned the other way. Liam grabbed his chin, tilting his head toward him. “Shit. You weren’t supposed to hit that hard. To be fair, Nolan looks worse.”

 

“What are you-” Gabe starts.

 

“Shut up.” Liam grabbed the back of Gabe’s head, holding him still. “I just learned I could do this, and I need to concentrate. Since I’m still pissed, you’re going to have to keep your stupid mouth shut.” He concentrated and slowly, black veins traveled down his arm.

 

Gabe’s eyes widened as his pain dissipated. “What did you just do?”

 

“Took your pain. I’m not a fucking monster.” Liam growled at him again and roughly pushed him away. “Clean yourself up then help me with Nolan. It’s the least you can fucking do, prick.”

 

Liam grabbed a hand towel from the stack by coach's office door. He soaked it with cold water then walked back over to Nolan. “Hey, man.” He said softly to the other boy, who was slumped against the lockers, cradling his face. “Sorry I got you into this mess.”

 

“How could dis poss-bly be your fauld?” Nolan mumbled through his hands.

 

“Well, I’m the one who convinced you that we’re not so bad then gave you Alec’s number, aren’t I?” Liam gently removed Nolan’s hands, cupping his face with his own. “This wouldn’t have happened if I’d have left you alone.” More black veins traveled down Liam’s arms as he leeched Nolan’s pain away.

 

“Yeah, but den I wouldn’t hab Alec’s number.” Nolan smiled weakly, his nose clogged from the blood.

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Liam ran his thumbs softly over the sides of Nolan’s nose. “Doesn’t seem broken, just super bruised. You’ll have one hell of a shiner to impress all the boys and girls with.” He grinned crookedly.

 

Nolan snorted and a new gush of blood poured out of his nose. “Ow. I only care aboud da one boy, doe.”

 

Liam chuckled as he started wiping Nolan’s face off. When the towel was more red than white, Liam set it aside and moved to get up and grab another one. Before he could stand up, a new dry towel was shoved in his face. “Here. For his nose.” Gabe muttered gruffly.

 

“Thanks.” Liam huffed, grabbing the towel and sitting back down, pressing it to Nolan’s nose. “You know, Gabe, you smell an awful lot like a werewolf for a dude who hates us so damn much.”

 

“What? I’m not a freaking werewolf.” 

 

“No. But there’s a distinct wolf scent coming from your clothes. You’re pretty damn close to one.”

 

“No. That’s not- that’s not possible.”

 

“Dude. I know what I smell. Who does your laundry?”

 

“It was Josh’s turn to fold clothes,” Gabe muttered to himself, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Well, then. There you go.” Liam pulled the towel back to inspect Nolan’s nose, pressing it back when another small drop leaked out. “Josh. Josh Diaz? Talbot’s boyfriend?” He leaned toward Gabe, taking a deep breath in. “Not Brett, definitely probably Josh then. Your brother?”

 

“Cousin.” Gabe sat back on his heels, dazed.

 

“You gonna kill your cousin for being a monster?”

 

“Josh isn’t a monster. He’s shy and smart and kinda a nervous wreck sometimes.” Gabe’s shoulders tensed up. “Especially lately. Especially around… me…”

 

Liam raised an eyebrow at Gabe.

 

“Of course I’m not going to kill my own cousin! He’s practically my brother. I don’t know if he really is the werewolf you smell, but if he is, I’m not going to kill him. Or you. Or anyone.” Gabe sighed. “God, Nolan. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

“Abology accepted. Jus don’d do id again.” Nolan glared at him as best he could through rapidly swelling eyes.

 

Before anything else can be said, the locker room door burst open and a growl rips through the air. Liam stood up, bracing himself for whichever angry wolf was about to round the corner. 

 

Alec stomped around, eyes immediately locking on Nolan. He snarled, eyes flashing yellow and fangs and claws sharpening. He turned to see Gabe taking a guilty step back.

 

Alec lunged toward Gabe but Liam barreled into him, shoving him back against the wall behind him. “Alec, calm down.”

 

“He hurt Nolan! I could smell his blood in the hallway!”

 

“I know. I took care of it.”

 

“Then why is he still breathing?”

 

“Because we’re not killers, remember? Remember what Scott taught you?” He flashed his own eyes at the other wolf, growling. He might be smaller, but he was still the more dominant wolf between them. “Calm. The fuck. Down.” Alec stopped struggling against him and sucked in a few slow breaths. “That’s it. I just convinced Gabe we’re not mindless killers. Don’t prove me wrong. He’s helping me patch Nolan back up. You can take him home, okay? So that you know he’s safe.”

 

Alec nodded in agreement and Liam let him go. He walked calmly over to Nolan, gently helping him to his feet. He glared up at Gabe. “If you ever hurt him again, I will conveniently forget everything my alpha taught me about finding another solution.” He wrapped his arm around Nolan’s waist, draping the other boy’s arm over his shoulders and guided him out of the locker room.

 

Liam sighed and looked over at Gabe whose face was contemplative. “You should go talk to your cousin. But first, I’ll take your crossbow. Thanks.”


	6. Zero to Hero

“Remind me why you’re with me again?” Liam huffed as the leaves crackled underfoot. Stiles gave him the stink eye, swearing as he batted back a low hanging branch. 

 

“Because I don’t trust you,” he said. 

 

“Obviously.” Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

“Nolan was easy, sure. But Gabe? Just walking away from hunting? I don’t buy it for a second.” 

 

“Well, he did. Family ties and all.” Liam sighed, turning and glancing at the older man. “Are you always so untrusting?”

 

“I have to be.” Stiles stopped walking and Liam paused, frowning as whiskey brown eyes pinned him in place. “If we trusted everyone that just came along and tried to join the pack, there wouldn’t be one left. Someone has to balance Scott out. Guy’s got a heart of gold and can see good in everyone. But when you trust everyone, the people you care about end up dead.”

 

“How many has the pack lost?” Liam asked hesitantly. 

 

“Too fucking many.” Stiles’ lips thinned. 

 

“And stopping the hunters will help?” Liam pressed. “Will it stop people from dying?”

 

“It’s a damn good place to start,” Stiles said, taking one step and then another. “Come on, kid. We don’t have all day. You still got the scent?”

 

“Uh…” Liam tilted his head and took a deep whiff. Underneath the smell of damp earth, he could smell gunpowder and wolfsbane. It tangled the air with a hint of cinnamon, making his nose wrinkle. “Yeah. We’re close, I think.” The smell was starting to get stronger. 

 

“Good. You got a plan for this one?” Stiles asked as they began to walk again. 

 

“Talk to him? It’s what I’ve done so far.” Liam shrugged. Honestly, he hadn’t given it much thought. Gabe and Nolan had been easy because they’d all gone to school together and he was familiar with the territory. Matt Daehler was a college kid, someone Liam worried he wouldn’t be able to connect with or stop. Talking would at least buy him some time to come up with an actual plan. 

 

“How are you not dead yet?” Stiles shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Dumb luck and my good looks.” Liam chuckled.  **_[At least he's honest.]_ ** He opened his mouth to add to it when a muffled cry caught his attention. Throwing his arm out, he stopped Stiles in his tracks and cocked his head to listen. It sounded as though someone were fighting in water, splashing and gurgling. “Shit. Come on!” He turned and started sprinting in that direction, his eyes flaring gold as he caught the scent of a familiar werewolf. 

 

He slowed as he reached the riverside, whipping his head back and forth as he attempted to pinpoint the noise. A few yards away, an older boy had waded waist deep into the rushing water and had someone held underneath it. “Hey!” He snarled, taking a few steps toward the water. Stiles caught up and grabbed his arm, pointing upriver. Liam’s eyes fell on the log moving quickly downstream, headed right for the other boy. “Stop!” He yelled, throwing Stiles’ hand off and racing into the water. The older boy snapped his head up in alarm, his hold loosening on the werewolf he’d been subduing. Brett weakly rose above the water, gasping for breath and choking as the strong current pulled him back under. He was being pulled downstream, unable to fight the current in his weakened state. 

 

“Brett!” Without thought, Liam threw himself into the merciless current. Using his strength, he managed to wrap an arm around the barely conscious werewolf and swim back toward the bank. He deposited Brett to Stiles, turning back as Matt shouted. 

 

“Help! I can’t swim!”

 

“Fuck.” Liam waded back out into the water, almost within arm’s reach of the older boy. The log crashed into them at that moment, stealing the breath from his lungs as it knocked him back. He lost his footing and kicked uselessly, gasping as the water roared over his head. He opened his eyes underwater and grabbed onto one of the branches of the log, using it to pull himself back to the surface. Coughing and spluttering, he looked around for Matt but the other was nowhere in sight. “Stiles, do you see him?!” He demanded, releasing the log as he found his footing again. He turned toward the shore, gritting his teeth as the man shook his head.

 

He twisted in a half circle, gritting his teeth as his search turned up fruitless. He’d almost given up when he saw a lifeless heap being pushed up on the opposite bank. He made his way across the river, heart racing as he strained his senses. Nothing. No heartbeat, no breath. “No. Fuck, no no no.” He whined softly. He fell to his knees and rolled Matt onto his back. “Come on, come on.” He pleaded, placing his hands just above his breastbone. He did the count on his head and began chest compressions, doing everything he could to bring Matt back. It didn’t work. Try as he might, the young man was gone and Liam could do nothing to save him. 

 

He lifted the lifeless body and made his way back across the river, his vision blurry as he reached the other bank. He set Matt down and collapsed beside of him, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his face against them. Sobs wracked his body, his throat tight as he mourned the loss of a life. It wasn’t long before a hand squeezed his shoulder, drawing his attention. He lifted his teary gaze to Stiles, sniffling. “I couldn’t save him. I’m sorry.”

 

“You tried. That’s more than anyone can say.” Stiles murmured. The older man sat down beside of him and slowly put an arm around his shoulders. “Brett’s alive because of you.” At the mention of the beta, Liam leaned past him to find the unconscious boy on the side of the bank. “He just needs some rest. Wolfsbane poisoning is a bitch, but I was able to burn it out of him. You saved his life.”

 

“I tried. I tried to save Matt, too. And I couldn’t. What kind of werewolf am I?” Liam whispered, his chin wobbling. “It’s my fault he’s dead.”

 

“Did you want him to die?”

 

“What? No, of course not!” Liam growled, his eyes flashing. 

 

“Your eyes are still gold. You didn’t kill him, Liam. It was an accident, one that you tried to prevent.” Stiles sighed. “When I was your age, I killed someone. Another teenager. He was a human, just like me.” Liam held his breath as he listened. “His name was Donovan. He had it in for my dad, you see. Hated him because his dad and mine were partners on the police force and my dad survived and his was crippled in a gunfight and later died. To get back at my dad, Donovan came after me. He was trying to kidnap me or something, I guess. I climbed some scaffolding in a construction site to escape and...and one of the bars above me came loose. It hit Donovan and knocked him off the scaffolding and he got impaled when he fell. It was pretty instant.” Stiles exhaled shakily, running a hand back through his hair and scratching the back of his head. “I blamed myself for a long time. But it wasn’t my fault. Just like Matt wasn’t your fault.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Yeah, kiddo. I do.” Stiles pulled him closer and Liam clung to him as he broke down. By the time he’d emptied himself out, physical exhaustion had caught up with him. He rubbed at his eyes and started to get up with Stiles’ help, but a crashing sound in the trees made them both go still. 

 

“Brett?! Brett!”

 

“That’s Josh…” Liam said slowly. 

 

“Brett!”

 

“And Gabe.” His brows furrowed. “Josh! He’s over here!” He raised his voice, knowing the other wolf would hear him. Sure enough, the dark-haired boy came stumbling into the open a few seconds later. Gabe was only a few feet behind him, lurching to a halt as his eyes fell on Liam and the body behind him. 

 

“What…”

 

“He drowned,” Stiles said shortly, glaring at him. “After trying to drown Brett, the current caught him. Liam tried to save him.” The dare to challenge was in his voice, but Gabe didn’t take the bait. He turned back to where Josh was rousing Brett, helping him sit up. 

 

“You scared the shit out of me. Don’t you ever do that again.” Josh growled, baring his fangs as he dragged Brett’s head against his chest. “I hate you so goddamn much.”

 

“Love you, too,” Brett mumbled. He shifted his head and looked at Liam, mouthing a ‘thanks’ and a weak smile followed. The beta inclined his head in a nod and looked to Stiles. 

 

“Can we go home now?” All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Mason and Corey and cuddle with his best friends, surrounded by the scent of his pack. 

 

“Anything you want, kid.”

  
The next morning, Liam  **_[Hold up. This story isn’t just about Liam. Where is Theo?! He’s part of this thing, too! I read the tags!]_ ** _ [You right. It’s time to tell Theo’s side of things. Long ago, when Theo was a baby-]  _ **_[Not that far back! Why don’t we just...hang on, I’ve got this.]_ **


	7. The Other Side of the Coin

\--Two Weeks Earlier--

 

Theo stood still as the Geneticist wrapped her hand around his arm and they all blinked from their now-gutted operating theatre to the new one on the outskirts of a town called Beacon Hills. For the last fourteen years, Theo had been told that this place is where he’d come from and he’d get to return to it when the time was right. 

 

He has vague memories of parents, or at least he thinks that the older people he used to dream about were his parents. Maybe he made them up. All he knows is that it’ll be his job to convince the alpha of the pack that he was born into that he’d been adopted by some nice people who’d found him when he was small and that, now that he’s eighteen, he wants to find out where he came from. And while he’s at it, he’s supposed to use all of his training to charm the other packs into complacency and to tell him where the Nemeton is so that he can lead the Dread Doctors to it before the Super Blue Moon in four weeks. No problem.

 

When they blinked into their new ‘accommodations’, Theo is less than impressed.  _ Great, sewers again. _ He still hasn’t figured out how manipulating radio waves and frequencies enables them to travel along the ley lines, but he’s used to the queasiness by now. 

 

**“Theo Raeken,”** The Surgeon said through his creepy leather mask. His face without it was even creepier.  **“Your time has come. Go scout the Buddhist pack. Make your presence known, but do not engage. lkookoollook0oo999l** **_[The junior Muse has spoken. I left the room for two minutes to get some wine.]_ ** **They will find you, let them. Do not fail.”**

 

_ Right to work, then. Cool.  _ Theo nodded and turned toward the only door in the vast room. He walked through a long corridor and at the end was another door. It took him a few minutes to figure out how the opening mechanism worked. After he’d closed the door behind him, he glanced at the Ouroboros on the front of the door, now nearly indiscernible from the rest of the wall with only the serpent to mark his entrance point. He sighed at how extra the docs were with their secret lair before taking a deep breath, sifting through the sewer smells and finding the faint scent of clean air. He turned left and followed the scent. 

 

Right as he was walking toward the door that marked the exit to an apparently abandoned sanitation plant, the Pathologist appeared in front of him.

 

**“Deliver this message to Peter Hale of the McCall pack.”** He handed a folded piece of paper to Theo and disappeared again.

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Theo muttered under his breath and exits the building. 

 

He figured he should deliver the message first. Outside the building is a large blue truck. Theo walked around it, admiring the machine before trying the driver’s door. It opened and he slid behind the wheel, flicking the keys in the ignition, making them jingle. Sometimes being a gopher for a bunch of morally deficient assholes isn’t so bad. 

 

He leaned over, pulling a large yellow envelope out of the glove compartment. He pulled out the papers, reading over the information given to him. A map and coordinates to places he’d need to know. Locations of the packs, the high school, the apartment he’d be staying at, and the residence of one Peter Hale. Theo pulled out his phone, typed Hale’s address into Google Maps and rolled on his merry way.

 

The apartment was inside a refurbished warehouse building. Theo rang the buzzer outside the door labeled 4 and listened to unhurried footsteps and impatient grumbling as a man walked through the apartment and toward the door. When the door opened, Theo saw a tall, good, if somewhat smarmy, looking werewolf male. Older, maybe in his fifties. As soon as he caught a whiff of Theo’s scent, his heart skipped and eyes widened a little. 

 

Theo felt like he knew this man’s scent, but couldn’t place it. He mentally shrugged and asked the man, “Are you Peter Hale?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Gotta message for you.” Theo handed over the message, gave the guy a short salute, and headed back to his truck. 

 

He took a slight detour to his new apartment to look around and get familiar with the place before heading out into the preserve to poke around Satomi’s territory. The loft was small enough for just him. Kinda cozy if not totally impersonal. He made a mental note to buy some knickknacks and print off some photos. As well as bring up his gaming console and clothes. The ones in the dresser still smelled like the store and the person hired buy and unpack everything. 

 

According to any records, he was Theo Raeken-Taylor. Adopted by Whitney and Benjamin Taylor of  Albuquerque, New Mexico when he was four years old. As far as they knew, he’d been adopted through a legitimate agency, but if one looked deep enough, the “agency” made a profit by selling stolen children. When Theo and his parents found out, he wanted nothing more than to find the family he’d been stolen from. Not that he didn’t love the couple who’d raised him, he just wanted to know where he came from. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor wanted to help their boy any way they could, so they set him up with his own place in a town close to where he’d been snatched.

 

Of course, it was all bullshit. Whitney and Benjamin Taylor didn’t exist, but no one would be able to dig deep enough to find the truth.

 

He sighed and left the little apartment, locking the door behind him. He’d known from the very beginning where he’d come from. He used to try to escape his fate and run away from the Dread Doctors, but they always found him and dragged him back. He’d eventually stopped trying and accepted his lot in life. They told him he was destined to bring about greatness, and he was not going to have everything he went through be for nothing. 

 

The drive to the outskirts of Satomi’s territory was longer than expected, but Theo put it down to the Buddhist pack wanting to keep to themselves. Not awfully convenient, but it’s not like he had to live there. He pulled his truck over the side of the road, leaving it for anyone who might pass by and see it. He climbed from the truck and stepped into the woods, tugging his shirt over his head. He left a trail of clothes behind him as he went deeper and deeper into the preserve, letting his fingers brush along various trees and bushes as he continued on his path. **_[What a lovely visual.]_** When he had gone far enough into the woods, he leaned his body up against a tree and flicked his gaze around the area. 

 

So far, he’d caught the scent of at least five different wolves. He knew that Satomi’s pack was rather small in comparison to the others, but one of the scents carried a vague sense of familiarity that sent a prickle of unease down his spine. As well as he could remember, he hadn’t encountered any of the wolves while he’d been settling into his new apartment. With his nostrils flaring, he crouched low to the ground and focused on the pull of his transformation. His bones cracked and shifted as fur sprouted along his naked form, coating him in black. His nails stretched and curved into claws, palms separating until they had become large paws. He lifted his muzzle and sorted through the extra scents his wolf form processed all while his ears twisted and turned taking in the new sounds.

 

Fully shifted, the wolf shook himself out and stretched before trotting deeper into the woods. Here the scents were stronger, alerting him to the heavy presence of the pack. He made a show of sniffing around and leaving traces of himself around the area for the other wolves to find. When they finally found the evidence and tracked him down, he’d feign his curiosity and that he’d wanted to scope the area before trying to meet the pack. It would be just enough of the truth to satisfy their curious minds and leave them none the wiser. 

 

He made his way back to his truck, changing back and grabbing his clothes along the way. As he dressed, he glanced back over his shoulder and cocked his head to the side. While his ears had been better as a wolf, he could still faintly make out the surprised conversation between two of the pack wolves that had already found his scent. Smirking, he climbed back into his truck and headed for his apartment. The plan was in motion.  _ [Dun dun DUN!] _

 

*

 

Theo stopped by the operating theatre to give a status report and grab his things. He made a quick stop at a pharmacy to pick up the essentials and print off some photos. They were all spectacularly photoshopped photos of his ‘family’ and a dog he never had and even a graduation photo.  **_[One could say he was homeschooled. :fingerguns:]_ ** He went back to his apartment and started making the space look like a teenager lived there. He set up his console right in the living room, he framed a few photos and stuck some up in the refrigerator. 

 

Theo knew the pack would send someone to check on him within the next couple of hours, so he ordered a pizza and went through his new clothes while waiting for delivery. He laid his clothes, old and new, on his bed, then shook his head at the absurd thing he was about to do. Scenting his clothes properly would take days. For now, he just needs them to smell more like him than anyone else. He stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the middle of the pile, then flops down on his bed. He rolls around, scattering all of the clothes, mixing the new ones with the ones he'd brought from the operating theatre.  **_[Simple, yet effective.]_ **

 

After he’s done scenting his clothes, he folded them and placed them in his preferred order. He went back into the living room and booted up his PlayStation. When his pizza arrived, he gave the delivery girl a nice tip and a wink at her wide-eyed stare at his bare torso before settling in and waiting for the pack members to arrive.

 

*

 

_ Satomi’s Territory _

 

_ Brett, Lori, and Josh were patrolling their area of the preserve. The patrols are important. The pack is half the size it had been before hunters, assassins, and mercenaries had taken part of a dead pool and killed so many of the pack. Brett and Lori had barely survived. Josh had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had almost died during an encounter. His near-death experience had resulted in Satomi giving him the bite to save him from blood loss and a crushed spine. The pack had lost many but they had also gained a few. Brett couldn’t be happier to have found his mate in the boy he’d fought so hard to save.  _

 

_ Yes, patrolling was important, but Brett was impatient for their shift to be over. It was a Friday night and he was ready to drag Josh to the dance floor at Sinema and show everyone who was his and who he belonged to.  And like his thoughts had conjured his voice, Brett heard Josh yell, “Brett! Brett, Lori! Come over here!” _

 

_ Curious, Brett ran toward Josh. As he neared the other boy, he caught what had caused Josh to get their attention. A scent. One that did not belong in those woods. Brett paused a few yards away from his boyfriend taking deep breaths, trying to place the scent. He didn’t know this strange wolf, and yet, it was familiar. Like an itch in the back of his mind that he couldn’t scratch. He watched his sister also pause, taking in the scent with a perplexed look on her face. _

 

_ “Do you know who it is?” He asked his twin. _

 

_ “No, but I feel like I should?” Lori shrugged helplessly at him. _

 

_ Josh took a deep breath. “I don’t recognize it at all.” _

 

_ Brett snapped his head toward the highway as the sound of an engine roared to life. All three took off toward the sound. They reached the pavement just in time to see a large blue truck disappear around the bend. The scent was heavily concentrated around the area where the truck had been parked. Now subtly blended with human undercurrents. Definitely a werewolf and one who could fully shift, at that.  _

 

_ “The only full-shift wolf I know is Derek Hale, and that’s definitely not him.” Lori stared down the highway. “Should we follow him?” _

 

_ Brett shook his head. “He’ll be too far by now. Besides, we need to tell Satomi.” _

 

_ They all headed back to the edge of their patrol area and Brett howled, requesting a relief patrol. Five minutes later, Summer and Marty wandered toward them. _

 

_ “Took you long enough,” Brett grumbled. _

 

_ “Figured we’d give you some extra time to think of a good excuse to leave duty early with your boyfriend,” Marty smirked. “You’re welcome.” _

 

_ “There was a foreign wolf in the territory. Is that a good enough excuse for you?” Lori growled. _

 

_ Summer blinked, her own smirk melting in surprise. “Wait, what?” _

 

_ “He didn’t get too close or anything,” Josh started, leading them a few yards east. “Looks like he was just checking us out. He could fully shift, his scent chances a bit by the highway. We caught him leaving in a blue truck, but he was too far for us to follow.” _

 

_ “We figured we should tell Satomi ASAP,” Brett told them, taking another deep breath of the maddeningly elusive scent. “The scent is familiar but I can’t figure out where I’ve smelled it before.” _

 

_ He watched as Summer and Marty also take in the scent. Summer’s face doesn’t change from wary curiosity but Marty froze, eyes going wide. The twenty-eight-year-old turned to the younger pack members. “Don’t just tell Satomi. Bring her here.” _

 

_ “You know who it is?” Brett asked. _

 

_ “I think so, but I was younger than you when… Listen, if it is who I think it is, Satomi needs to know. Besides, she’s the only one now who can absolutely confirm if I’m right. Get out of here. Go!” _

 

_ Marty rarely used his seniority on the younger members of the pack, that he would do so now meant he was serious. The three teens ran toward the heart of the territory to where Satomi’s modest cabin sat. She was in her garden, playing a game of Go with Jiang.  _

 

_ “Satomi-Sama,” Brett bowed respectfully toward his alpha. “We are sorry to interrupt your game, but there was an intruder in the territory. Lori and I found his scent familiar but couldn’t place it. Marty thinks he recognizes it and told us to bring you to him.” _

 

_ “It appears I am needed elsewhere.” Satomi smiled at Jiang. “We will continue our game later.” _

 

_ “Of course.” Jiang bowed his head and stood up. “I’ll go see what mom’s making for dinner.”  _

 

_ “Take me to where this intruder was.” Satomi followed the teens into the woods. _

 

_ When they reached the area where the other wolf’s scent began, Brett raised his eyebrows to see Summer staring at Marty, head tilted in confusion as the man paced, running his fingers through his hair, muttering under his breath. When he heard their approach, he spun to lock eyes with Satomi. “Tell me I’m wrong. Please.” _

 

_ Satomi approached him, scenting the air, the scent was starting to fade, but it was strong enough for the alpha to recognize. Her eyes flashed red and she reached out to Marty for support as she stumbled. Brett was shocked by the sight. _

 

_ “Theo Raeken,” the alpha whispered. _

 

_ Brett and Lori straightened. Theo Raeken. The stolen pup. Brett barely remembered him, but he knew from old photos that they used to be best friends. He didn’t remember playing with him but he did remember an overwhelming sadness that had followed him for a long time when he was a boy. The only comfort he accepted was from his sister. His mother had once told him it was grief from losing someone very important to him. It had taken him years to be able to play freely with other children. And now the boy he’d missed so much was back and a total stranger. _

 

_ “You three,” Satomi said to Brett, Lori, and Josh. “You will find him and bring him to me. Contact the sheriff and see if he can find the truck you saw. I must tell Tara.” _

 

_ “Yes, alpha.” All three say, bowing their heads. _

 

_ Oh, Tara. Her parents -Theo’s parents- had died when an assassin called The Chemist had created a virus that was fatal to werewolves. Now she was about to learn that the brother she never got to know was back? Brett did not envy his alpha the conversation she was about to have. _

 

_ The teens made their way to his car, Lori climbing into the back seat. Brett handed her his phone, “Call the sheriff and see what info you can get.” _

 

_ As she dialed, he started the car and headed in the direction they had seen the blue truck go. _

 

*

 

Theo had polished off half the pizza and was slaughtering zombies when a hesitant knock sounded at his door.  _ Finally. Took them long enough.  _ He fixed a curious look on his face and answers the door. He’s a little surprised to see three kids, a way-too-tall boy, a tiny blond girl, and a darker boy, his age standing at his door. He’d been expecting adults. “Uh, hello. Can I help you?”

 

“Theo Raeken?” The tall boy asked. He recognizes these three as the most familiar scents from when he’s trolled the Buddhist territory. This one and the girl were familiar somehow.

 

“Raeken-Taylor. I’m sorry, do I know you?”

 

“Not anymore,” The girl said. “You were sniffing around Satomi’s territory. She is extending an official invitation to visit. I’d suggest you accept.”

 

“That does nothing to explain how you know who I am.”

 

“She recognized your scent,” The dark boy said.

 

“I bet you knew she would.” The girl started. “I bet you knew exactly whose territory you were in and I bet I know why you were scoping us out.”

 

Theo just narrowed his eyes. Ever the untrusting omega.

 

The tall boy finished her accusation. “You were looking for your parents.”

 

Theo flinched. The response wasn’t intentional. As much as he knew that it was his objective to use his parents as an excuse to infiltrate the pack, knowing that the people who’d actually brought him into this world were just a few short miles away was… unnerving. “They’re there?” He asked, a wary, yet hopeful tone in his voice.

 

“You’ll get all your answers if you come with us,” the tall boy tells him.

 

“Okay, but I don’t even know who you are.”

 

“I’m Brett,” The tall boy pauses as if his name should mean anything to Theo. “Brett Talbot. This is my twin sister, Lori Rohr and my boyfriend, Josh Diaz.”

 

Theo tilted his head, wondering why the twins had different last names. Lori rolled her eyes. “Our parents never married. When we were born, I got mom’s last name and he got dad’s. Your face said it all. We’re used to it.”

 

Theo straightened and took a step back. “Okay, um,” He acted like he was still a little uncertain. “I guess I’ll…” He gestured behind him. “Put on a shirt or something. You guys can come in if you want.”

 

“Thanks.” Brett pushes past him and into his living room. Theo doesn’t have to feign his annoyance.

 

He went to his room and grabbed an older shirt, pulling it over his head, exchanged his black sweats for black jeans, and grabbed a thin jacket from his closet. When he walked out he saw Lori examining the photos on the fridge. She caught him catching her. 

 

“You’re, uh, parents?” She pointed at his ‘graduation’ picture. A smiling Theo in a cap and gown between two people who didn’t exist.

 

“Yeah. Adopted, of course. I always knew that. They let me keep my last name. It was one of the only things I remembered. From... before.” He said a little sadly. “But since they wanted me, I asked if I could have their last name, too. So, Theo Raeken-Taylor.” He shrugged.

 

“Who’s this?” Josh picked up a picture of Theo’s ‘dog’. 

 

Theo picked the first name that came to mind. “Cheddar. Got her a week after I was adopted. We had to put her down a couple of years ago.”

 

“Cheddar?” Brett sounded like he was choking. “Why Cheddar?”

 

“I don’t know. I just thought it was a good name, I guess.” He shrugged again. “I was five. Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Brett cleared his throat. “My childhood nickname was Cheddar. I had reddish-blond curls. We were friends way back when. There are still some pictures of you in a few photo albums.”

 

Theo blinked at the tall beta. The idea that there was proof of him existing outside of the Dread Doctor’s reach was almost too much to believe. “Wow, that’s... “ He honestly didn’t have words. An occurrence that was exceedingly rare.

 

“Yeah.” Brett nodded, understanding. “So, uh, you ready to go?”

 

“Almost.” He grabbed his controller and saved his progress, then turned off his console. After that, he shoved his feet into a pair of chucks and plucked his keys off the ring by the door. “After you.”

 

He followed the other wolves out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. “I’ll follow you guys.” He climbed into his truck and watched the others fold themselves into Brett’s little car. Brett pulled out of the small parking lot and Theo followed him all the way to Satomi’s house.

 

*

 

The meeting with Satomi had been…  revolutionary. Theo hadn’t had to do much acting. Being around so many, and yet so few, wolves who smelled somewhat familiar had both soothed him and made him extremely uncomfortable. Satomi herself had a presence that calmed him no matter how anxious he felt. It seemed like she could peer right through his mask, leaving him feeling like the four-year-old pup that had been stolen from everything he knew.

 

Finding out his parents were dead was hard to hear. Finding out that he had a sister who’d been born after he’d been taken had been even harder. Tara was a spirited, distrustful girl. Theo saw quite a bit of himself in her and realized that some of that grit had to have come from their parents. They shared the same eyes and mouth but her hair was red where his was brown and she had a dusting of freckles across her nose that he didn’t.  _ [That could be because she was raised above ground in the sun and he’s a little sewer rat.]  _ **_[Very true.]_ **

 

He’d been shown photos of himself and told stories that he didn’t remember. Older members of the pack told him how much he looked like Natalie but he had Johnathan’s smile. Theo was emotionally raw and ready to never set foot in the Buddhist territory again when he finally got to leave. Instead of heading home, though, he went to the operating theatre for yet another report. When he stepped into the vast area, he heard an unfamiliar, nervous voice. He stepped closer to understand the words and see who had been let into the lair.  **_[Mwahaha!]_ **

 

“-whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it.” Theo saw that it was Peter Hale, whom he’d delivered the note -a summoning, apparently- to earlier that afternoon.

 

**“We told you to bring us the wolf-child from the McCall pack. You gave us one from the Ito pack.”** The Geneticist told the older wolf.  **“Why should we believe you would be able to follow even the simplest instructions now?”**

 

_ Child from the McCall pack… what? I was never supposed to be the one here. This is the man who stole me from my family? _

 

“There were… extenuating circumstances with the Horton boy. If he survived, he’s long gone.” Peter ensured the Dread Doctors.

 

Theo remembered something a pack member said about him not being the only wolf pup stolen that night. There was another boy who was supposed to be here in his face. But he wasn’t. Theo was, and Theo got more and more pissed as he listened to Peter promise information, funds, anything to keep his head on his shoulders. 

 

**“Your life depends on how useful you can be until the second moon.”** The Surgeon waved his hand dismissively.  **“We’ll contact you when you are needed.”**

 

“Yes, anything. Thank you.” Peter spun toward the exit and came face to face with Theo.

 

Theo sent him his cruelest grin.  _ Run, Peter, while you’ve got the chance. _

 

Peter just gulped and nodded at the younger wolf before hustling out of the room.

 

“You didn’t tell me I was a second choice,” Theo says, watching Peter flee.

 

**“You were not a choice at all,”** The Pathologist told him. **“But you were brought to us, so we used you. The Horton boy was meant to die. You were not, so you didn’t.”**

 

“Well then, thanks for not killing me.” Theo walked toward a desk, knocking on the glass tank in the middle of the room as he passed, causing the lion-wolf inside to flinch and glare at him through the cloudy green liquid he was preserved in. “So, did you know that my parents are dead and that I have a sister? Let me tell you, those were some pretty nasty surprises to navigate through tonight.”

 

**“That information is inconsequential,”** The Surgeon answered him.  **“Will they let you back in?”**

 

“Of course they will.”

 

The Surgeon gestured at him with his cane.  **“Good. We are one step closer to success. Make them trust you, find the Nemeton.”**

 

And with that, the Dread Doctors blinked away to do whatever it was that they did when they weren’t around Theo.

 

“Inconsequential, my ass,” He muttered to himself before heading back to his apartment.

 

*

 

Less than a week later, news came that the missing pup from the McCall pack had also returned.


	8. Wonderwolf

_ [Can we get back to the present?]  _ **_[Siiiiiigh. Fine. I’ll allow it.]_ **

 

Liam laced up his sneakers again as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Thanks for having us. Violet, tell Hayden I said hey and I hope she’s doing well.”

 

“Whatever.” Garrett snorted. The beta rolled his eyes, barely resisting the urge to stick out his tongue. 

 

“I’ll pass it along. Thanks, Liam.” Violet offered an uncertain smile and he returned it in full. His gaze drifted down to the thermal necklace dangling from his fingers and then over to the deadly lacrosse stick and dagger that Mason was holding. 

 

“See you guys at school.” Mason waved the dagger, narrowly avoiding hitting himself with it. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath about ‘those damn teenagers’ that Liam pretended not to hear. He followed the emissary and his human best friend from the house, grinning from ear to ear as they made their way back into the woods. 

 

“I told you I could just talk my way out of it,” Liam told Stiles. 

 

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or worried that you’re secretly some kind of siren,” Stiles said, only half joking. “We’ve been after The Orphans for years trying to bring them down. And all you had to do was talk to her about your ex-girlfriend and talk to Garrett about Danny. Screw being a werewolf, maybe you should be the pack emissary.”

 

“Seems like way too much responsibility. I’d rather play video games with Mason and eat all your chips.” Liam said. 

 

“I think it’s cool that you’ve just talked them all down. It’s your superpower.” Mason beamed, practically vibrating with excitement. “You’re like the Superman of werewolves but with words. Like Clark Kent.”

 

“I’ll pretend I know what you mean.” Liam chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a faint noise caught his attention. “Hey,” he said as he slowed to a halt. “Did you guys hear something?”

 

“We’re in the middle of the woods, Liam. There are animals everywhere. Stop trying to chase squirrels and let's go home.” Stiles complained. Shaking his head, Liam pivoted to his right and strained his hearing. Distantly, he heard the broken cry of someone else. 

 

“How far is the nearest place? Aside from Garrett and Violet’s cabin?” He asked, flicking his gaze to Stiles. 

 

“There’s nothing out here. Nothing but…”

 

“There’s an abandoned warehouse in the area, I think.” Mason frowned. “I’ve looked at the maps a lot and it was on one of them. What do you hear?”

 

“Someone in trouble. Come on.” Liam said, beginning to run. 

 

As they got closer, the humans could also hear the screaming. “Okay,” Stiles conceded. “That does, in fact, sound like a dude in distress.”

 

“Right,” Liam said. “I’m going in.” He sprinted to the door, bursting it open, and barreling inside.  **_[Completely ignoring Stiles’ and Mason’s perfectly valid warnings about what or who might be inside.]_ ** _ [Bless his heroic little heart.] _

 

Lucky for the hotheaded beta, the warehouse only had two occupants. A werewolf tied to a fence, being electrocuted. And a tall, creepy-looking dude who was doing the electrocuting, a tiny remote in his hand. 

 

Liam got close enough to hear the wolf (the soaking wet and actually really hot wolf) snarking at his captor. 

 

“I know who you are, Schrader. The creepy little orderly from Eichen House.” The wolf’s voice was raspy from screaming and made Liam’s ears perk up all the same. He didn’t seem disturbed by the fact that the Schrader guy was turning up the dial on his remote. “Did you hook up with the hunters before or after you got fired for  _ sticking _ the patients?”

 

The hunter slammed his thumb down on the big red button on the remote and the wolf growls in pain even while continuing to goad Schrader. Just as Schrader reaches up to turn the dial up some more, Liam jumps out from behind a tall shelf and tackles the former orderly. The remote gets tossed harmlessly away and the electric current stops without someone holding down the button. Liam slams Schrader’s head hard, but not too hard, against the concrete floor, knocking him out cold.

 

Liam looked up at the other wolf and was instantly enchanted by his eyes. A kaleidoscope of blue and green and grey that made the world around him disappear for a moment. Right up until he realized those eyes were glaring him and the wolf was growling about… how he… didn’t need saving... 

 

“But, aren’t you a dude in distress?” Liam asked, immediately mentally facepalming himself for the lame question.

 

“I’m a dude. I’m in distress. I can handle it. Have a nice day.” The pretty wolf growled, tugging at his bindings.

 

“Um, let me… I’ll help you with those.” Liam hustled around the fence to cut the zip ties away with his claws.

 

The other wolf huffs, leaning his head back against the fence. “I could’ve gotten out myself. A few more joules and the ties would have melted. I was  _ this close _ to getting him pissed off enough to turn the dial all the way up. I would have been fine.” When the ties were cut, he rubbed at his wrists and turned to Liam. “Thanks,” he grunted.

 

“No problem.” Liam grinned goofily at him. 

 

They both snapped their heads toward the shelf Liam had come around when Mason and Stiles appeared with their matching baseball bats held high. Liam bit back a snicker and the strange wolf just looked incredulous. “Well, Mase. It appears we weren’t needed.” Stiles pointed his bat at Schrader. “Is he dead?”

 

Liam scoffed. “Of course not. I just knocked him out. He’ll probably have a nasty concussion, though.” He shrugged.

 

“Cool, cool.” Mason rested his bat across his shoulders. “I recognize him from Eichen. Figures he’d end up a hunter. You, however,” he said, indicating Theo with a flick of his fingers, “you, I don’t know. Care to introduce yourself?”

 

Liam was a little confused. He’d never seen this suspicious side of Mason before. He was used to it from Stiles, by now, but not Mason.

 

“My name is Theodore. My friends call me Theo. Or at least they would if I had any friends. I’m new around here,” The other wolf answered. Theo… why did that name sound familiar? 

 

“Theo Raeken, the lost Buddhist pup,” Stiles narrows his eyes at Theo.

 

“No way!” Liam said excitedly. “I’m Liam Dunbar! Er, I guess Horton? I was the other stolen kid. From the McCall pack. I’m really glad you made it back to your pack, too!”

 

Theo looked at him and Liam thought he saw a flash of hatred cross his features before they settled on surprise. “Wow. I mean, I’d heard that I wasn’t the only kid taken that night, but I didn’t know you were back, too. I haven’t, I haven’t really rejoined the Satomi’s pack yet, though. We’re all still trying to get to know each other again.”

 

“Yeah, same here.” Liam nodded toward the humans. “That’s Siles, the McCall pack’s emissary. And that’s Mason, my best friend, and emissary-in-training.”

 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Theo nodded politely. “I think I should tell Satomi about being taken.”

 

“Not a bad idea. We can drive you.” Liam suggested. “After we get this guy taken care of.” He kicks Schrader’s ankle.

 

“Thanks, but I could use a run after being tied up.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Liam reluctantly agreed. “I guess I’ll see you around, Theo.” 

 

He watched Theo walk around the shelf and out of sight. Unable to keep from grinning, he turned back to find Stiles and Mason wearing matching looks of disdain. “What?” He asked, his smile slipping. 

 

“What was he doing out here?” Stiles asked, lifting his bat and setting it against his shoulder. 

 

“He was kidnapped by a hunter. What do you mean?” Liam asked, confused. 

 

“It’s just weird that he’s not with his pack,” Mason said. “Brett and I have talked-“

 

“You and Brett talk?” Liam’s eyes widened slightly. 

 

“Mason used to have the biggest crush on him. Thought he was going to steal him away until he stopped talking about the guy and came home with Corey a few weeks later,” Stiles explained. 

 

“Anyways,” Mason continued with an exaggerated eye roll, “Brett said Theo doesn’t stick around much. He’s not really interested in bonding with the pack. He said himself that he doesn’t have any friends, but he’s been back a week longer than you have.”

 

“Well, he’s been a lone wolf, right? Like me? Maybe he’s just trying to settle into this new life.” Liam defended. Mason continued to look skeptical but gave a stiff nod. “Let’s go tell Scott about Garrett and Violet.” He said, nodding to the two emissaries. “We can call the sheriff about Schrader and have Parrish come collect him.”

 

With that said, the three walked out of the warehouse and began their walk back to the main road. From the tree line, dark green eyes watched them. 

 

*

 

Theo kept his stranglehold on his scent and watched the trio disappear in the trees. He thought about following them to see what else they might say about him, but Liam had already changed the subject to having Mason over for dinner. He doubted they’d have anything else important to say for a while.

 

As he waits for them to get out of hearing range, he went over what he’d already heard.  _ Note to self: Make more of an effort with Talbot and the pack. _ He had been holding back, trying to seem like a shy, unsure omega who didn’t know how to be with a pack. That Liam kid seems to be acclimating okay, so maybe he hadn’t needed to act to wary.

 

Liam. Everything about the kid pissed him off. He was the one who was supposed to go to the Dread Doctors that night, and yet he was the one who got the loving adopted family who helped him return to his pack. He hated that the younger wolf got everything he’d only pretended to have. He hated that he actually found it easy to reconnect with his pack. He hated how Liam and Mason had immediately bounced back to being best friends after fourteen years apart, while Talbot was telling his friends that Theo isn’t even trying.

 

He hated how confident the boy had looked while he was taking down Schrader and how gobsmacked he’d seemed when he’d looked up at Theo. Theo hated Liam’s impossibly blue eyes  **_[that had made his heart skip when he’d looked into them]_ ** _ [not that he’d ever admit that to anyone, including himself]  _ and his floppy hair and the cute barely-there gap in his front teeth and his flustered word vomit and his-  _ Enough! _

 

So, the wolf was cute as fuck. That didn’t matter. Theo had been forced to take his place. He was alive and could, theoretically, stop the prophecy that the Dread Doctors had spent the last fourteen years “training” Theo to help bring to fruition. Theo was not going to let one pretty face get in the way of everything he’d suffered so much for.

 

As soon as the McCall pack members were far enough away, he called the Dread Doctors to meet him before that Parrish guy showed up for Schrader. The air around him crackled and the three menacing figures in their creepy masks appeared in front of him.

 

**“What news, Theo Raeken?”** The Surgeon asked.

 

The Geneticist turned her head towards him.  **“Why did you summon us?”**

 

“I didn’t get a chance to interrogate the hunter.”

 

**“Failure.”** They all three said immediately.

 

“Hang on! It wasn’t my fault!” He fucking hated being called a failure. “I was just about to turn the tables on the guy when this Wonderwolf shows up and ‘rescues’ me. Turns out he’s Liam Dunbar. Horton. Whatever. The kid that Hale guy was supposed to have gotten rid of? Yeah, he’s still alive and back in Beacon Hills with his pack. I figured you’d all like to know about that as soon as possible.”

 

The Dread Doctors flickered, their frequencies going haywire at their agitation. Theo figured they also did that to communicate where he couldn’t understand. Fuckers.

 

**“You will keep an eye on this wolf.”** The Surgeon finally said.  **“Continue your mission to locate the Nemeton. We will take care of Hale and the hunters.”**

 

And with those orders, they blinked away. Theo rolled his eyes and started toward Satomi’s territory. He knew now that Mason would ask Brett about it. Best to actually report his ‘kidnapping’ than to get interrogated about it later. 


	9. Kinda Like A Hydra

“Kate Argent?” Liam frowned as he read the name from the list, glancing at Mason. “Why is that name so familiar to me?”

 

“Argent. Scott’s mom married Kate’s older brother and apparently it made her hate the supernatural even more. She went kind of crazy and on a murder spree. Derek knows more about it than anyone else.” Mason said, toeing the dirt beneath the tire swing. “I’m sorry I can’t go with you today.” 

 

“Don’t be. If she’s as dangerous as everyone says, I’m glad you aren’t coming. I’d rather you be safe right here.” Liam offered his best friend a soft smile. “Besides, you and Corey deserve to spend some quality time together. He told me you guys were going on a date.”

 

“Corey really wants to see this new exhibit at the science museum. He doesn’t understand science at all, but he thinks it’s cool. So, I got us tickets to go tonight. Don’t tell him though, it’s a surprise.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Liam assured. “Just promise to stay out of trouble and not follow me to confront Kate.”

 

“I won’t. Scout’s honor.” Mason offered him a mock salute. “Be careful? I just got you back and I’m not interested in losing you again.”

 

“You won’t. I’m not going anywhere.” Stepping forward, Liam wrapped his arms tight around his best friend and squeezed. Mason clung back almost as tight, hiding his face against Liam’s chest. The werewolf let go a moment later and stepped away, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’ll text you after I handle Kate and let you know how it goes.”

 

“You’d better.” Mason smiled weakly. Nodding, Liam turned and made his way from his best friend’s backyard and around front to his car. Twenty minutes later, Liam found himself parking outside of the preserve. Somehow, half of the hunting population seemed to be found out in these woods. 

 

“Why can’t it be in the city?” He complained as he shut the door to his car. He slowly made his way into the woods, keeping his senses on high alert as he continued on. Unfortunately, Liam didn’t notice the deep green eyes watching from a distance that tracked his every move.  **_[Dun. Dun. DUN.]_ **

 

*

 

Theo was told to keep an eye on McCall’s little wolf. Fine. He’d been following the beta around for days. He went for a run every morning. Then to school, lacrosse practice, home. If he didn’t have lacrosse practice, he went to McCall’s house to spend time with the pack. Theo had eavesdropped on many conversations. Including one where Liam had to prove himself loyal to the pack by taking out hunters by whatever means necessary. 

 

Now he was watching Dunbar wander through the woods looking for trouble in the form of one Kate Argent. This kid was going to get himself killed. And as far as Theo was concerned, that couldn’t happen soon enough.  _ [Sure, Jan.] _

 

Theo was brought out of his musings at the sound of a startled yelp. He focused on the other boy just in time to see his head disappear beneath the ground. Theo snorted.  _ There’s a hole there. _

 

He listened to the other boy groan and curse, grumbling about why such a huge hole was just sitting there in the woods waiting for people to fall into it and how he'll tell the sheriff all about it when he got back to civilization. Theo shook his head in mild disbelief. This was the wolf that was prophesied to stop The Beast? 

 

This… really strong wolf that just hopped out of the hole like little kid jumping out of a puddle. Okay so maybe he’s got the strength but this kid didn’t seem very competent. Theo’s just waiting for Kate Argent to show up and take him out. 

 

A light breeze passes by Theo, bringing with it the faint scent of gardenias and gunpowder.  _ Speak of the devil. _

 

*

 

Liam brushed his clothes off as best as he could before continuing. He could feel an itch between his spine that told him he was being watched. But since he’d been having that feeling off and on all week, he didn’t think it was too terrible since nothing had come of it. In fact, the constant presence had almost made him feel safe. While that wasn’t the case at this particular moment, he still didn’t think about it too much. 

 

He was still bitching to himself about the damn hole about ten minutes later when he took a step and heard a loud click. He froze. He was by no means an expert woodsman, but he knew nothing natural made that noise. He looked down at his foot and swore again. A bear trap. He was standing on a literal fucking bear trap.

 

He sighed and prayed for the day to just be over with. When on deity answered, he resolved himself to figuring out how to get his foot up without setting the trap off. He knew that there was some kind of mechanism that would release the tripped spring, but without being able to see it, he’d probably only manage to get his hand crushed along with his foot. 

 

He took a deep breath, a part of his brain taking in a new flowery scent and noting it but he was too preoccupied to figure out why it was relevant. He slowly dropped down into a crouch, being careful not to release too much weight from the foot on the trap. He reached down and pressed down on each of the jagged jaws. As best he can in such an awkward position, he lifts his foot off the plate. Immediately he felt pressure from the steel jaws, the teeth digging into his palms. He gritted his own teeth against the pain and shifted until his foot was completely out of the way of the trap. He dropped to his knees for balance, then moved his hands away as fast as possible. The jaws of the bear trap snap together in a harsh sound that rang in Liam’s ears.

 

Liam closed his eyes for a brief moment and stood up. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol held by a pretty older blonde who smelled of flowers.  _ Well fuck. _

 

*

 

Theo held his breath wondering how all of this was going to play out.  **_[Me, too, buddy. Me, too.]_ ** _ [You are literally writing this part of the story.]  _ **_[Yeah, but words are hard.]_ ** _ [Truth.] _ He’d actually been pretty impressed by how Liam had gotten out of the bear trap. Theo admitted to himself that he hadn’t seen that one coming, but the kid had been pretty damn calm under pressure.

 

“Looky at what I found,” Kate says, a salacious smile on her face. Theo held his breath, waiting for her to shoot.

 

“You must be Kate Argent,” Liam held out his hand as if waiting for a handshake. Kate didn’t bother to take it. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“So a little birdie told me. I’m not going to let you talk me out of my weapons like you did all those junior hunters. You have nothing I want except that light in your eyes. I want to see it dimmed.”

 

“Damn, lady. You should talk to a professional.”

 

No sooner than the words were out, Liam slashes up with the claws of his proffered hand, shredding the hunter’s forearm, causing her to drop the pistol. Kate shrieks indignantly, pulling out a large hunting knife from behind her back with her good hand. Liam has shifted, eyes glowing golden, teeth and fangs bared.

 

Theo watched as the extremely strong wolf takes on the extremely skilled hunter. He can tell that Liam was pulling his punches and that Kate was going for every killing blow she could manage. Almost none of them landed, or if they did, not hard enough to do more than wound the wolf. Liam fought instinctively, but also smart. While many werewolves resort to powerful swings with their claws by fully extending their arms on the swing, Liam seemed to realize how unguarded that left the rest of his body, so he went for shorter swings and used his fists as well as his claws.

 

Theo held his breath as Liam kicked Kate’s feet from under her and punched her against the side of her head. She didn’t get up. Liam sighed and shook his head sadly at the woman. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

 

“Hello?” A gruff voice answered.

 

“Hey, Derek. I’ve got a grade A bitch for you and your deputy to pick up.” Liam gritted through his teeth, hand covering a nasty knife wound across his ribs. 

 

“Kate. You actually got her.”

 

_ Oh, shit. Should I..? _

 

“It wasn’t easy but-”

 

Liam’s reply was cut off by the sound of a gunshot going off. Kate had grabbed her pistol when he’d turned his back to make the call. She’s aimed for the beta’s head, but her hands were shaking from her many wounds and probably a concussion. As it was, Liam staggered and dropped his phone as the bullet plugs into his shoulder.

 

Liam spun around to growl at the hunter then dodged a second shot. Theo’s eyes followed the enraged beta as he sprung toward Kate, unarming her yet again. He manhandled her up and into his arms that seemed to grow right before Theo’s eyes. He held her head back, one hand on her throat, cutting off her air. When the woman stops kicking and her heartbeat slows, Liam immediately let her go. He used her own belt to tie her hands behind her back and went to pick up his phone that Derek had been yelling his name into for the past several minutes.

 

“I’m okay,” Liam reassured his packmate. “She only got me in the shoulder. I was smart enough to tie her up this time but honestly, I really don’t think she’s getting up on her own any time soon.”

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, kid. We’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Derek. See ya then.” Liam hung up and crumpled to the forest floor.

 

Theo can see the spreading stain on the back of Liam’s shirt. A sickly blackish-red. The wound itself was bubbling yellow.  _ Fuck. Yellow wolfsbane. _

 

That close to his heart would kill him in ten minutes. That’s good, though, right? The kid would be out of the way and the Dread Doctors would be free to wreak havoc across the west coast. That’s what Theo’s here to make sure happened. 

 

But he just watched Liam take on Kate Argent single-handedly without killing her. He’d seen this kid fall in a hole and then maneuver his way out of a freaking bear trap. Theo shoved his hand into his pocket, gripping the lighter he carried with him at all times.  _ Fuck it. _

 

As far as Theo was concerned, Liam had won this round and he shouldn’t be taken out after the fight was over. If some other hunter took him out later, fine. But Theo refused to sit back and watch him choke to death on poison while Kate Argent gets to walk away alive.

 

He sprinted to the little wolf, crouched down beside him and started tugging his shirt up. Liam moaned and turned to look up at him.

 

“This is just payback for saving me from the hunter,” Theo lied through his teeth. “We have to get the bullet out and burn the wolfsbane out before it spreads too far. This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch.”

 

Liam howls as Theo dug out the bullet, then held the lighter to his wound until all of the wolfsbane was burned away and his own fingers singed. Theo leaned his forehead against the back of Liam’s head and breathed in the beta’s scent, hating himself for how appealing he thought it was under the sweat, blood, and burned flesh. The McCall beta’s breathing was slow and even, telling Theo he’d passed out from the pain. 

 

Theo pulled his shirt back down and checked that Kate was still out cold. She was. He made his way back to his hiding spot, intending to watch them until Liam’s pack arrived. 

 

*

 

Liam woke up to a large hand pushing on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and they locked with the light green eyes of Jordan Parrish. They weren’t the green he was looking for. He’d think Theo saving him was a dream if he didn’t still smell something burning. Well, okay, so maybe that was the hellhound. But his shoulder still ached and he was sure that he hadn’t pulled the bullet out himself.

 

He caught Derek’s voice and looked over to see him dumping a water bottle on top of her head. She woke up gasping as best she could with the duct tape over her mouth. He wondered when she’d received that accessory.

 

“Hey, there, Kate,” Derek said with an over-friendly smile. “I heard you were back in town and I just couldn’t wait to see you. Especially all trussed up. Brings me all kinds of joy to see you with your ass handed to you. And by a pup, no less. That’s gotta burn. On the plus side, you can lick your wounds in Eichen House. I don’t think they’ll send you to the bottom levels, but you never know.”

 

“Thanks for taking her out, Liam.” Parrish murmured to him. “I haven’t seen Derek this delighted in… ever. She took nearly everything from him and he’s only recently decided to be happy in spite of her. But damn if it doesn’t feel good to see her get hers.”

 

Liam sent him a tired grin and accepted his hand up. He watched Parrish help Derek haul a fighting Kate up and drag her toward the main road. He felt the itch between his shoulder blades again, but this time it felt benign once more. And this time, he could pinpoint where it was coming from. He looks through the trees and locks eyes with another set. That’s the green he was looking for.


	10. Step 1 In Ignoring Your Feelings

Liam brushed his fingers along the records, thumbing his way through the stack. A few titles popped out at him, but nothing he was willing to spend money on. If he were being honest, the only reason he’d even come inside was because of the green-eyed werewolf that had been plaguing his dreams. Ever since Theo had saved him from death by poison, he’d been looking for the right opportunity to corner the werewolf and thank him. Theo had managed to avoid him around town, but here there wasn’t anywhere to run.

 

“You know,” a silken voice murmured from behind, sending a shiver down his spine, “you’re terrible at this whole stalking thing.”  **_[Says the stalker.]_ **

 

“I haven’t been stalking you.” The tips of Liam’s ears burned scarlet and he let go of the records, whirling around to face Theo. Why did that smirk have to be so damn attractive? 

 

“Right,” Theo said as his arms folded over his chest. He leveled Liam with his best unimpressed look and the beta let out a sigh of exasperation.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Liam began, turning back toward the stacks. He steadied his palm against the records and took another breath, wishing his heartbeat wasn’t such a traitor. “You saved my li-“

 

“Don’t mention it, pup.” Theo snorted. “Someone had to keep you from dying like an idiot.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“No one in their right mind would have taken on an experienced hunter like you did. I don’t know how you’ve made it this far. Dumb luck, I guess.”

 

“I thought she was unconscious,” Liam said, face screwing up. 

 

“Obviously. What were you doing out there?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Uh…” Liam hesitated and scratched the back of his neck. “...trying to find her and bring her to justice?”

 

“Of course you were, Wonderwolf.” Theo snorted. “Just the hero Beacon Hills needs,” Liam swore he saw a flash of malice, but it was gone before he could blink.

 

“Yeah, well, what were you doing out there?” He shot back at the other wolf.

 

“Out for a run. Imagine my surprise when I heard some dumbass fall in a hole.” Theo’s lips twitched and Liam felt his blush spreading. Just as he opened his mouth to fire off a witty retort  **_[You don’t have one, do you?]_ ** _ [...no?] _ Brett and Josh came around the corner, Lori trailing behind them.

 

“You ready, Theo?” Brett asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Dunbar, what are you doing here?”

 

“It’s a free country,” Liam huffed. Josh smothered a laugh against Brett’s shoulder and the taller wolf rolled his eyes. “Why are you here?”

 

“Pack bonding,” Theo replied just as Brett opened his mouth, “I got dragged along for the fun. See you around, Wonderwolf.” He tapped two fingers against his forehead in a mock salute and turned, following the Buddhist pack members to the entrance. Licking his lips, Liam watched him go and exhaled loudly once the door shut behind them. He was fucked.

 

-

 

“He was such a prick, Mason. He’s so arrogant.” Liam said, jabbing at the buttons on the joystick. 

 

“And he has green eyes that are blue and grey and every other color of the rainbow at times. And muscles for days.” Mason recited, rolling his eyes as Liam knocked their shoulders together. “Look,” he sighed as he hit the pause button. “I get that you have the world’s biggest crush on this guy. But something doesn’t sit right about him. I just...I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“He’s not going to hurt me,” Liam scoffed. “He’s just another werewolf that got taken from his pack. He’s trying to reconnect with them, same as me. What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Josh told Corey that Theo never hangs out with them. Like, ever. Doesn’t that strike you as odd? Brett and Theo were best friends, just like us, but they haven’t reconnected because Theo isn’t putting in the effort.”

 

“Mase, he was at the record store with them today. Doesn’t that count?” Liam pointed out. 

 

“All I’m saying is, the guy is suspect as hell. I just don’t want to see you get hurt, Liam. There are things out there far more powerful than you get. You’re new to this world. You weren’t raised in it. I just don’t want you trusting the wrong person.” Mason explained. “Do you know what chemosignals are?”

 

“The scent of emotions that your body gives off,” Liam said, frowning. “Why?”

 

“What do you smell when Theo is around?”

 

“Uh…” Liam wracked his brain, struggling to come up with an adequate answer. “Soap? It smells really nice.”

 

“Exactly! Wait. What?” Mason’s eyes widened a fraction and Liam sheepishly grinned. “Ugh, not the point. Point is, the guy doesn’t show chemosignals. Ever. Corey and Brett and Josh haven’t caught a whiff off of him. It’s like he’s controlling them. And the only people that do that are the ones who are hiding something.” Mason pointed his finger at Liam. “Do you know what a Nemeton is?”

 

“Stiles mentioned it before. It’s like a tree, right? For special druid stuff?” Liam asked, wondering where this was headed. 

 

“It’s more than that. It’s also a beacon that attracts supernatural creatures of all kinds. It attracts the wrong kind of crowd, Liam. Theo could be one of them. Just promise me that you’ll be careful around him.”

 

“Mase-“

 

“Promise.” Mason said firmly, holding his gaze. Liam stared into the pleading brown eyes and sighed, nodding his head. The scent of relief that wafted from the other boy made his chest warm. At least he had a best friend to care about him. 

 

“Okay. I promise.”

 

-

 

Theo barely made it a foot into his house before a hum vibrated through the air, rattling his teeth and making his head throb. Breathing out harshly, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and stormed into the living room where the three masterminds were waiting. “What do you want?” He complained, his tone scathing. “I haven’t found your precious tree yet, I’m working on it.”

 

**“You are stalling.”** The Pathologist’s voice crackled and made his hair stand on end. 

 

“I’m not!” He turned, chest puffing out and shoulders drawn back. His chin tilted up, a subtle sign of defiance, but that was enough. In his next breath, his chest was flat against the wall with the Surgeon at his back. “I’m not stalling! I’m doing what I was told.” He hissed through his teeth, jaw clenched tight. A single wrong move and he would be punished. “I have to connect with the pack and gain their trust. They’re whispering about me. No one trusts me in this town and I can’t do my fucking job if I don’t have some level of trust from them. Give it a little more time.” The thinly veiled plea seemed to be enough. The presence behind him eased and he turned slowly, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the Surgeon. “You asked me to keep the beta out of the way. You asked me to find the tree. You asked me to make sure the packs stayed out of the way. I am trying-“

 

**“The beta would be dead by the hands of Kate Argent if it had not been for you,”** the Geneticist reminded. 

 

“My scent was everywhere. My pack would have questioned why I didn’t intervene if I had left him to die.” Theo lied with ease.  **_[Bless his tricksy little heart.]_ ** There was no way in hell he was going to tell them why he’d actually saved the blue-eyed boy. 

 

**“Do not fail us again, Theo.”** The warning rang loud and clear as the three disappeared. Theo’s shoulders dropped in relief, a soft huff escaping as he glanced around the room. Mood sufficiently soured, he stormed to his bedroom and fell onto the bed with an aggravated sigh. He grabbed the remote from his bedside table and flipped on the television, grabbing a controller and booting up his game system. 

 

Almost as soon as the screen had loaded, a tiny message icon popped up in the corner of the screen. Curiosity filled him as he opened it, stunned to see a friend request from  _ littlewolf_ld _ displayed. He tapped accept, his intrigue piqued as the message loaded. It was a simple smiley face attached to an invitation to join a co-op session. Something stirred in his chest as he looked over the invitation, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips. Before he could second guess himself, he tapped accept and he went to grab a headset from his desk.  **_[And that, ladies and gents and everyone in between, is the beginning of the end for our big bad wolf.]_ ** _ [*snickers*] _

 

He tapped the power button and connected to his controller, watching the screen load on his television. “Liam?”

 

“Hey,” the beta murmured. His low tone made Theo’s spine tingle and something new flare through his body. “Is it okay that I added you?”

 

“How did you get my gamer tag?” Theo asked instead, adjusting his settings. 

 

“I told Brett he owed me one for saving him the other day.” Liam let out a sheepish chuckle. “He bitched for a minute and then gave it to me. I hope you don’t mind?” Theo considered that for a moment, shrugging one shoulder as he realized it didn’t bother him. Perhaps gaining the beta’s trust and friendship would be even more useful down the road. **_[Sure, whatever you say.]_** _[Liar liar, pants on fire!]_

 

“It’s fine. You always saving wolves in distress? I thought I was lucky.” Theo chuckled softly. Liam began to stammer over the line and he pictured the beta blushing, scratching the back of his neck in the  adorable way that he often did. 

 

“You’re special! I mean-I-you-“ Liam let out a frustrated growl and a chuckle fell unbidden from Theo’s lips. “I should have let the hunters have you,” Liam muttered under his breath. 

 

“You’re enjoying this,” Theo replied with ease, smirking. “Is that what you do, Wonderwolf? You run around the woods fighting bad guys?”

 

“I’m just trying to help my pack,” Liam sighed loudly. “But they chewed me out over Kate.”

 

“Oh?” The tidbit piqued Theo’s curiosity. If there was a doubt of Liam’s allegiance to the pack, perhaps he could use that to his advantage. 

 

“Stiles is supposed to be going with me when I take out these hunters. Or Mason, if he can’t be around. And Mason was on a date with Corey and Stiles was doing emissary stuff so I thought I’d handle it on my own. Scott was glad I wasn’t hurt worse, but Stiles, Mason, and Derek gave me an earful after they found out I went alone. If you hadn’t been there…” Liam trailed off for a moment. “You saved my life.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Consider it payback for before.” Theo reminded, rolling his eyes. The wolf pup was far too trusting and wore his heart on his sleeve. He was going to get himself killed by the end of everything and a part of Theo, a very slim part that was starting to grow, would miss him. He’d have to keep an eye on the pup and make sure he made it to the end game. “Now, are we going to play this game or what?” He asked, shifting the subject back to more neutral territory. Liam immediately began talking ninety miles an hour and Theo closed his eyes, lips twitching in a half smile as he listened. He was beginning down a far more dangerous path. 


	11. Can I Get an AWOO!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporarily veering away from the Hercules story for some much-needed werewolf times.

Liam stood at the edge of the preserve, his blood thrumming through his veins. He looked up at the full moon and bounced on his toes. A month earlier, he’d been terrified of his strength and what he was capable of. He’d almost attacked humans and he’d used his strength to destroy private property.

 

Now, now he stood beside other werewolves getting ready to run, to release tension and energy caused by the presence of the full moon. Liam couldn’t wait to run alongside them without holding back. Without fear of being outed as some kind of freak. They were like him and he didn’t have to be afraid anymore.

 

“Alright everyone,” Scott hollered to get the wolves’ attention, eyes burning alpha red. Gold and blue irises lit up in acknowledgment. “I don’t think I should have to say this every time, but for some reason, it always seems necessary. If you cross into another territory, be respectful. We’ve got a new runner, let’s set a good example.”

 

“I still maintain that Talbot started it,” Corey grumbled.

 

“Regardless,” Scott looked at him, “We’re going to do this right. Ready, Liam?” He turned to the beta.  _ [Technically, he’s still an omega.]  _ **_[Let’s not dwell on Stiles’_ ** **_idiosyncrasies. He’s Scott’s beta.]_ ** _ [Fair.] _

 

Liam bounced excitedly again. “Literally born ready.” He grinned.

 

“Let’s do this! Mama Lo promised waffles in the morning!” Isaac yelled, speaking about Mason’s mother, Loraine.

 

Everyone whooped and followed the True Alpha into the woods. They started a little slow and steadily picked up speed, spreading out, dodging trees and roots. Scott let out a short howl that must have meant  _ Let Loose _ because everyone burst forward, turning the group run into a chase. Liam laughed as his feet hit as hard and fast as possible. He neatly dodged any who came for him and soon outran everyone, including the alpha. 

 

“Whoa! Look at him go!” Scott called out.

 

“Wonder if he’s faster than your wolf, Derek.” Isaac hollered over his shoulder.

 

Liam slowed and looked back at the older wolf. Derek grinned at him. “I’ll give you a head start, pup.” And pauses to start stripping off his shirt.

 

A delighted laugh escaped Liam. “Challenge accepted, old man!” He grinned cheekily and bolted. The pack cheered him on.

 

He ran and ran, the burn in his legs was exhilarating. He would have kept running but he stumbled into a pretty clearing and he stopped to stare at the moon directly above him. It felt amazing to channel that energy properly. He laughed again in sheer giddiness. He’d never known that this is what he’d been missing.

 

When he looked back down, he spotted a wolf joining him in the clearing. “Okay, there’s no way you caught up that-” This wolf, while black, wasn’t quite as large as Derek had been in his full shift. He also didn’t have the white patch on his chin. Liam scented this new wolf. “Oh! Theo! I didn’t know you could full shift.”

 

The wolf cocked his head as if to say,  _ Well, now you do. _

 

“You’re not running with your pack?”

 

Liam never thought he’d see a wolf give him a droll stare.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know they’re not technically your pack yet, but don’t you think maybe joining them on the full moon will, I dunno, endear them to you or something?”

 

Theo huffs and Liam interpreted it as:  _ I don’t see you with your pack. _

 

He grinned at Theo. “I’m faster than all of them. I’m waiting for Derek to catch up in his full shift to see if I’m faster than his wolf. Maybe next full moon I’ll race you. We got two this month. How cool is that?”

 

Liam wasn’t able to decipher the look Theo’s lupine face gave him.

 

 Theo’s ears perked up, then flattened at a distant howl that Liam didn’t recognize.

 

“Satomi?” Theo nodded. “Seriously, I think you should go. Spend some time with them. I know Brett’s a tool, but Josh and Lori are pretty cool.”

 

Theo huffed again, making Liam grin.

 

Before Liam can say anything else, a larger black wolf trotted into the clearing. Liam’s grin turned to the newcomer. “Took you long enough, old timer.”

 

Derek growled and snapped his teeth at him, then looked over at Theo, tilting his head.

 

“Oh, uh, Derek, Theo. Theo, Derek.” Liam introduced the wolves, finding it more than a bit awkward that neither of them could speak at the moment.

 

After several heartbeats, where the two shifted werewolves stared each other down, Theo lowered himself to the ground, ceding to Derek’s seniority and dominance. He was unwilling to fight the older wolf just for being there. 

 

“Right, well, I’ve got a race to win. It was good seeing you, Theo. Think about what I said, yeah? I really think it would be good for all of you.” Liam turned to Derek. “Try not to break a hip, D!” 

 

Liam bolted into the trees, Derek hot on his heels.

 

*

 

Theo watched as Liam and Derek disappeared into the trees. A part of him wishing for that easy camaraderie with… anyone. But maybe especially Liam himself. He could still hear the beta’s laughter ringing in his ears and wished that he were the wolf chasing Liam, making him laugh.

 

_ Next full moon, _ Liam had said. But that was never going to happen. They’d be  _ busy _ on the blue moon.

 

**Insert Prophecy Here** 

 

_ [Did… did you lose the prophecy?]  _ **_[My dog ate it?]_ ** _ [Seriously??]  _ **_[I know. I’m a terrible muse.]_ ** _ [Sigh.]  _ **_[There was something about a super blue blood moon and the Nemeton and the greatest evil blah, blah, blah.]_ ** _ [That’s a lot of oversimplification, but whatever. Moving on.]  _ **_[Right.]_ **

 

He heard Scott’s howl and the answering howls from his pack. Theo’s ears perked up at Liam’s excited howl. It didn’t matter what that Stiles guy said. That boy belonged with them. 

 

When Satomi acknowledged Scott with another short howl, Theo felt something that can only be described as longing. For almost as long as Theo can remember, he’s done whatever he had to do, not what he wanted to do. His survival and comfort relied on his ability to follow orders. He’s not supposed to socialize more than strictly necessary.

 

But why shouldn't he act like a freaking werewolf on the full moon? Especially since the world is going to hell in a month. He should damn well enjoy it while it lasts.  _ [Amen!!]  _ Right now, he just wanted to pretend that he’d never been stolen and given to a bunch of psychopaths. He wanted to be a normal teen wolf.  **_[*snickers*]_ ** His future was going to suck so much and he’s going to have to betray a lot of people.  _ That’s a problem for future Theo. _

 

He did a full body shake and started running toward the Buddhist’s territory. To the south, he could still hear the McCall pack, all rowdy laughter and mock battle cries. To the north, he could hear snarls and cheers from the Primal pack. Apparently, they release their energy on the full moons by fighting it out.  Much like the McCall pack, Satomi let her wolves run free in the preserve on the full moon.

 

He instinctively knew when he crossed into home territory. He slowed to a careful trot, slinking around trees, feeling like maybe he should forget about it all and just go home and play video games or something. But he’d want to play with Liam, who was going to be busy all night. The wolf huffed out a sigh and kept moving.

 

He passed a few wolves he’d met on his first visit; he hasn’t really gotten to know them since so he didn’t bother to alert them to his presence. When he reached the heart of the territory, he hunkered down in some bushes to observe and work out his next move. 

 

He watched as Satomi helped the juveniles control their shifts. Teaching them the mantra Theo remembered learning himself when he was young. He spotted his- his sister racing with two other wolves her age. He was still coming to terms with having a sibling that he’d never met. He couldn’t decide if he was happy his parents had been able to keep going on with their lives after he’d been taken, or if he was jealous that they’d replaced him so soon after he’d disappeared.  _ So soon... _ He paused and did some quick math in his head. Okay, well damn. Maybe his mom had been pregnant when he’d been taken… He couldn’t be mad about that.

 

Theo was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Satomi’s voice say his name. “Theodore. There is no reason to hide. Come out of there and spend time with your pack.”

 

She flashed her red alpha eyes at him, then smiled warmly when he slowly emerged from the bushes. Several members of the pack gasped and the children squealed when they saw him. Satomi held up a hand to keep them from jumping on him, for which he was grateful.

 

He stopped in front of the alpha, keeping his stance submissive. Satomi kneeled down to meet him. She held out a hand, “May I?”

 

Everyone was looking at them. Theo didn’t really want to be petted in front of everyone, nor did he want the pack to think it was okay to just lay hands on him, but he wasn’t prepared to deny his alpha. Besides, she’d asked first. He nodded.

 

Satomi reached out with both hands. Her right stroked down his neck once and her left cradled the side of his face. “I know what it takes to trigger the full shift evolution. I will forever be ashamed that I was not there to protect you. I will forever be proud of you for being so strong, so brave. You are beautiful, Theo, and your parents would be very proud of you as well.”

 

_ Not if they knew why I’m here. _ Despite the doubts in his thoughts, the alpha’s words unlocked feelings he wasn’t sure he even had. He felt accepted and seen and unconditionally loved. He knew his control on his emotions was slipping and was thankful that their impact was muted in his wolf form. 

 

“I will forever be thankful that you found your way home,” Satomi said, stroking his neck once more, “for whatever reason. You belong here with us. I missed you every day that you were gone.”

 

A low whine escaped Theo’s throat and he leaned into the hand on his face. A handful of sentences and this woman nearly shattered every wall he’d ever built around himself. The most crucial ones remained, but ones keeping the pack at arms length started to crumble.

 

Satomi gave him one more warm smile before standing and turning toward the children. “I know he looks like a cuddly wolf, but he is still a person. That means he probably doesn’t want to be petted like a dog. Please keep your hands to yourselves unless he allows you to touch him. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” a chorus of young voices answered.

 

“Good pups. Now, run along and play. Remember your mantra.” 

 

Five sets of curious and hopeful eyes peered around Satomi toward Theo. He took a step back and shook his head. He actually felt a little bad for disappointing them, but he  _ really _ didn't want a bunch of grubby hands all over him.

 

“Run along.” Satomi gently shooed them away. “Everyone else, stop gawking. It’s a full moon.”

 

That seemed to snap everyone out of their own curious thoughts because the elders went back to their…  _ tai chi? _ And the older kids started chasing each other again. All but Tara, that is. She still stood frozen, staring at Theo. 

 

Before Theo could decide what to do about it, Brett, Josh, and Lori emerged from the trees. “Ha!” Josh grinned at Theo. “I knew we weren’t hallucinating!”

 

“Ohmigod!” Lori brought her hands to her cheeks, eyes wide. “Theo! You’re so fluffy!”

 

Theo lowered his ears and bared his teeth. Lori giggled and held her hands up in surrender.

 

“You’re telling me you really don’t want ear scritches?” Brett smirked at him, making a vague scratching motion with his hand.

 

Theo outright snarled at him, making the tall wolf laugh. 

 

Josh whacked his boyfriend upside the head. “So, like, can you teach me to shift?” He asked hopefully.

 

Theo blinked at him before remembering he’d only been a werewolf for a few months. 

 

He barely finished shaking his head when Brett leaned toward Josh. “It’s not really something you learn. You have to go through some shit to trigger the evolution. Old school werewolves would do trials to _ try _ to trigger the shift. Sometimes it worked, sometimes they gave up before they could finish, sometimes they died. No one knows their limits until the time comes, but you can count on the triggering being painful physically, emotionally, or spiritually. Often times all three.” Brett tilted his head at Theo. “Your life wasn’t all daisies with the Taylors, huh?”

 

Theo, suddenly confronted by a plot hole in his cover story he’d never thought of, shook his head and let the others interpret it as they would. He made a mental note to think of a plausible story for his shift.  _ [So much for those dirt-covered tarps.]  _ **_[Those were for_ ** **our** **_plot holes, not his. He’s on his own.]_ ** _ [We’re the ones telling the story!]  _ **_[Yeah, but those chapters have already been published and it’s too late to edit them now.]_ ** _ [Good point. Proceed.] _

 

Lori stepped up to him and plopped down on her ass right in front of him. “I promise not to touch without permission, but this is seriously so cool. I saw Derek Hale running through the preserve once, but he’s so scary, I didn’t want to bug him for a closer look.”

 

Theo cocked his head in a way that he hoped conveyed:  _ are you telling me I’m not scary? _

 

Lori didn’t seem to interpret what he was trying to say. “You make a very handsome wolf, Theo.”

 

He preened. Of course, he did.

 

“Oh, oh! Do you still howl like a werewolf or like a real wolf like that?” Josh asked him.

 

Huh. Theo had never had a reason to howl in his wolf form, but he assumed he’d sound like a real wolf. He didn’t want to start a howl without permission though, so he looked around for Satomi. He caught sight of Tara and her friends edging closer, listening to what the teens were saying. 

 

“Satomi-Sama, do you think Theo could howl for us,” Josh asked the alpha hopefully. “We just want to hear it once.”

 

Satomi looked at Theo and then the others. The tweens in Tara’s group looked almost as eager to hear it as the teenagers. “I don’t see why not. Go ahead, Theo.”

 

Theo tilted his head back and thought about what he should howl for. His mind summoned the image of a beautiful, blue-eyed boy who’d convinced him to join his pack. Deep from his throat erupted a wolf-like howl full of longing and recognition. The rest of the pack followed his lead, their roaring howls harsh against his wolf’s melody. Even though all the close howls of his pack, he could hear Liam’s answer. He was glad everyone was too distracted to hear his heartbeat skip.

 

Before everyone stopped, Theo caught the notes of another wolf’s howl. Derek, responding in solidarity. The thought made Theo grin, his tongue hanging out as he panted happily.

 

When everyone quieted, all a little high with the feelings of pack and family and love, Theo overheard his sister tell her friends, “My brother is so cool.”

 

Theo thought that if he’d had the capacity to cry, he would have. She sounded so proud, and he’d never wanted to be a big brother more than he did at that moment. He decided that he really did want to know who this last member of his family was. He trotted over to Tara and bumped his head against her hand.

 

Her green eyes widened. She brushed her hand over his head and asked, “You’ll let me pet you.” 

 

Theo nodded but bared his teeth at the others who’d stepped closer. He’d let his sister touch him like this and no one else.  _ [He’d totally let Liam pet him.] _ **_[Oh, definitely.]_ **

 

“I kinda wish you weren’t a wolf right now so we could talk,” Tara said wistfully.

 

Theo was in a pickle. He was not ashamed of his body. Like, at all. But that didn’t mean he wanted to shift back butt naked in front of his little sister and her friends. Brett seemed to understand his hesitation.

 

“Hey, man. If you wanna follow me to my place, we can find a pair of shorts or something for you to wear. Theo yipped happily and nudged Tara, hoping she understood that he’d be back asap. He bounded toward Brett’s house, the werewolf following easily on long legs.

 

He changed in record time and left the house after a quick thank you to Brett. When he passed Josh on his way back to his sister, the other wolf growled territorially at Theo covered in his mate’s scent. Theo rolled his eyes. “Boy, please. I don’t like it any more than you do, but I’d rather not flash my junk to a bunch of kids.”

 

“Yeah.” Josh flushed. “Yeah. Sorry. It’s just-”

 

“I know. Just tell your wolf to give it a rest. I don’t want Brett or his clothes. This is simple necessity.”

 

“Bet you’d happily roll around in Liam Dunbar’s clothes, though,” Josh smirked.

 

Theo snapped his head toward him. “That is not true in the slightest.”

 

“Sure, Theo.” Josh winked at him then sidled inside Brett’s house to cover himself in more than Brett’s scent.

 

Theo rolled his eyes and made his way back toward Tara. She beamed at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the trees. They talked for hours about their parents, her friends, the pack. He deflected as many questions as he could about his ‘adopted’ family. He did tell her about as much as he could remember about his time in the pack before he’d been taken. By the time the moon set, she could hardly keep her eyes open. He cradled her against his chest as he carried her back to the houses. He dropped her off at her guardian’s house with a promise to visit again as soon as he could.

 

By the time he made it home, it never occurred to him to think about how he’d forgotten all about his mission.


	12. Step 1 (or 6) Into Failing Step 1 Into Ignoring Your Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Recent events put some delays in our posting but we should be chugging along much easier now!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy our humble offering.

“Tell me everything,” Mason said without a welcome, flopping down onto Liam’s bed. His backpack hit the floor and Liam rolled onto his side, facing his best friend. 

 

“What time is it?” He grumbled, glancing at the alarm clock. It was just past noon according to the glaring red numbers. “Ugh, go away. It’s not time to be awake yet.” Groaning, he rolled and dragged his head under his pillow. Mason snorted and lifted the other end, sliding his head under as well. 

 

“Come on,” he whined. “I want to hear about your first pack full moon. Was it awesome? Did you get it any fights? Derek said Cora always picked fights.”

 

“I...no? I didn’t fight anyone. It was awesome. Derek and I raced while he was in full shift and…” he hesitated, wondering if he should mention Theo. The other wolf wasn’t exactly at the top of the list of Mason’s favorite people. 

 

“Theo?” The human guessed. 

 

“Yeah. I saw him for a minute and he howled. It was...it was beautiful.”  _ And haunting _ , he thought to himself. 

 

“Really? I’ve heard Scott howl and it wasn’t great sounding.”

 

“No! Theo is a wolf too, I guess he learned how to shift?” Liam frowned slightly. “Do you think I could do it?”

 

“Whoa. Full shift is pretty rare.” Mason exhaled softly. “It’s something most wolves can’t do unless they go through something traumatic. Derek lost almost his entire family to a terrible fire. And he nearly died before he fully transitioned. I’ve heard about how awful it was for him.”

 

“Damn.” He wondered what Theo had been through to trigger something like that. Whatever it was, he’d heard hints of it during the howl of the previous night. The thought struck a chord within in, his chest tightening. “Guess I’ll stick to just being me.” He flashed a smile and pushed the pillow back against his headboard. “So, what did you come here for?”

 

“I actually just wanted to hang out. It’s a Saturday and usually, I’d be with Corey, but he’s doing some tutoring to fix his math grade and I’m not allowed to distract him.” Mason let out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a distraction.” Liam snorted, grin widening as Mason smacked him on the shoulder. 

 

“Thanks for letting me know I was always a second choice,” he teased. 

 

“Actually, you were fifth, but Danny-“ Mason’s heart skipped and Liam laughed, hitting him lightly. 

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Best friend, for the record.”

 

“Did you have anything you wanted to do today?” Liam asked, sitting up and letting the sheets fall to his waist. 

 

“Actually, yeah! I wanted to go explore the preserve and show you something.” Mason glanced around for a moment and sat up, grinning wide. “It’s kind of a secret.”

 

“...and you’re going to show it to me in the preserve?” Liam cocked an eyebrow. At Mason’s insistent nod, he snorted and tossed his legs over the side of the bed. “If this is some weird pack initiation thing, I’m going to be super annoyed with you.” He warned.

 

“It’s not! As far as I know, at least. I mean, not what I’m going to show you, but maybe Scott wanted to you show himself. That could be an alpha and beta initiation thing that I totally don’t know about. So, if anyone gets upset with you, then we can plead ignorance on the whole thing.” Mason rambled, getting to his feet. Liam picked up his jeans from the floor and walked to his laundry basket. He picked up a couple of shirts, sniffing each before he finally grabbed one that didn’t offend his nose. Laundry definitely needed to happen in the near future. 

 

After he was ready and had grabbed a banana from the kitchen, he and Mason headed for the preserve. Mason parked at the visitor’s lot and they made their way along the trails, Liam losing himself easily in the sounds of nature. With two more moons to go, everything was heightened. He could hear a babbling brook that was probably some half a mile away and could detect the light footfalls of a doe and her fawn. Farther off, there were two squirrels chasing each other through the branches of the trees, acorns falling as they disturbed their resting place. There was nothing but peace here. **_[A first, really.]_**

 

“Do you see it yet?” Mason asked as they continued through the trees, arriving in an area where the spaces between them grew. 

 

“See what?” Liam frowned, turning toward the other boy. 

 

“The tree,” Mason said as if it were obvious.

 

“Um...Mase, I hate to tell you this, but we are literally surrounded by trees. You’re gonna have to be way more specific than that.” Liam said.

 

“I’ve only seen it once.” Mason huffed. “It’s the Nemeton. It’s the reason the pack still lives here, they’re trying to protect it. It’s the reason there are so many werewolves in this town.” He explained.

 

“A magic tree that summons werewolves? How hard did you hit your head?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m serious!” Mason lightly shoved at his shoulder. “Try with your other eyes. You’ll see what I mean,” he added confidently.

 

“I only have one set of eyes.” Liam reminded. 

 

“Oh my god, worst werewolf ever. Use your  _ other _ eyes,” he emphasized. Rolling his eyes, Liam shook his head and let them close. He took a breath and opened glowing yellow eyes, immediately reaching for Mason’s arm. “What?” His best friend asked, attempting to shake him off.

 

“Uh...I think I found your tree.” Liam slowly pointed with his free hand toward a clearing. There was only a stump, larger than the other trees in the area, and burns scorching the ground surrounding it. Even though it didn’t look terribly different, Liam could feel the power thrumming from it. From the soft gasp beside him, Mason could now see it as well. “What’s so special about this tree?” He asked, taking a hesitant step closer.

 

“Scott told me it’s a beacon for werewolves and other creatures,” Mason said, following close at his side. “He told me that it’s sacred to the druids and that when it was cut down, a curse was cast that the town would only see bloodshed and death until sacrifices were made. Scott said that the sacrifices happened when he was our age. Balance was restored, but he told me that the tree holds unspeakable powers. And the packs here are protecting it from falling to the wrong hands. That it could destroy everything we know and love.” He murmured softly, stopping just feet away from the tree. “It’s kind of cool though, isn’t it?”

 

“Something like that,” Liam muttered to himself. “Why did you want to show this to me?”

 

“Because it’s part of your history, it’s part of your destiny. To fully be a member of the pack and protect the Nemeton from everyone who wants to use it for nefarious purposes.” Mason exhaled shakily and glanced at Liam. “Stiles might not trust you yet, but I do. You’re pack, whether he accepts you or not. You’ve proven yourself time and time again. Fuck these stupid tasks that they’re asking you to handle. You’re still a teenager and you’ve already done enough. Screw the list.  _ This _ is what you’re supposed to be doing. Protecting the Nemeton and keeping balance. At the end of the day, this is the most important thing.”

 

“And what if I screw up?” Liam asked, nervously licking his lips. “What if I can’t protect it?”

 

“You can. It doesn’t just fall onto your shoulders.” Mason said softly. “You’ve got multiple packs at your back, waiting to take on whatever evil might come.”

 

“You thought Theo could be one of those evils.” Liam pointed out.

 

“And I still do. Don’t trust the guy and probably never will.” Mason admitted. “But you like him, so I’ve decided to be a little more...open. But if he hurts you or anyone I care about, I’m going to take my baseball bat to his knees. A lot. As many times as I can.”

 

“Hopefully it doesn’t come to that.” Liam chuckled quietly. “Can we get out of here? This tree is kind of giving me the creeps.”

 

“Yeah, absolutely,” Mason said, turning away from it. The hum of power continued to follow as Liam began to follow his best friend. Even after it was long out of sight, the image still haunted him. If trees could talk  _ [Can we?!] _ **_[Absolutely not.]_ ** then Liam imagined that one would have hundreds of stories for them. 

 

“Mason?” He asked as they found the trail again. His best friend let out a hum to acknowledge him. “Will Scott and Stiles be pissed that you showed that to me? And told me that stuff?” He asked.

 

“I hope not.” Mason shrugged. “But if they are? Then so what? Worse things could happen. I think you deserve to be in on the loop. And not just me, but Corey, too. And others in the pack.”

 

“Thanks.” Liam smiled softly. “I really appreciate having a friend like you.”

 

“That’s why I’m the best.” Mason flashed a cheeky smile. Laughing, Liam slung an arm around his shoulders and focused on listening to Mason as he started to ramble, trying to forget the burning presence at their backs.

 

-

 

Theo’s jaw slowly relaxed as the hum of static disappeared, leaving his ears ringing and a pit in his stomach. At least they hadn’t gotten violent. The doctors hadn’t hurt him in years, but he was still on edge whenever they came around. Especially when they were busy reminding him that he was a failure. That shit apparently never got old to them. 

 

Flexing his claws as they came free, he tapped them in agitation against the wall as he stormed to his bedroom. He needed to kill something. He needed to let out some of his anger before he had to face any of the werewolves again. He couldn’t control himself, not in his current heightened state of emotion.  _ Emotions are weak. They cripple you. Get your shit together.  _ He mentally scolded himself, pulling his claws from the wall. A few bits of plaster flooded to the floor and he turned to find claw marks following him down the hall.  _ Goddammit.  _

 

Nostrils flaring, he flung open his bedroom door and threw himself onto the bed. He reached for the controller and his remote, booting up his console as he dug his fangs into his lower lip. The taste of blood filled his mouth, momentarily distracting him from the anger prickling just under his skin. He logged into the system and exhaled shakily, a quiet groan escaping as someone immediately messaged him. As much as he wanted to ignore it, Liam’s username called to him like a siren. He grabbed his headset from the nightstand and opened the message, immediately calling Liam. 

 

“Hey!” A cheerful voice greeted him. Theo huffed in response, a tiny growl escaping. “You okay?” Liam’s tone shifted to one of concern.  _ Stop pretending you actually give a shit _ , Theo’s mind hissed. 

 

“Bad day.” He grunted. 

 

“Oh. Sorry...I can leave you alone if you want.” Liam said softly. “Is the moon making it worse?”

 

“Yeah.”  _ No. I’m being hounded by psychotic wannabe doctors about killing all of you.  _ Theo rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to leave me alone.” He scrubbed a hand down over his face. “I could use the company. I’m starting to feel restless and bloodthirsty.” That could easily be blamed on the moon. Liam had unknowingly given him the perfect excuse. “Wanna shoot some zombies with me?”

 

“Yeah! They released a new gun today and I’m dying to try it out. That’s what I was messaging you about.” Liam laughed softly and Theo closed his eyes, picturing those blue eyes lighting up.  _ Fuck.  _

 

“All right. Give me a sec and I’ll load up.” Theo lifted his controller and began the game, selecting the multiplayer option. Liam’s avatar appeared as soon as he sent the invitation and he snorted softly. “Still wearing that dumb purple armor I gave you?” He asked.

 

“I like it, thank you very much,” Liam replied. 

 

“I just hope the zombies are colorblind.” Theo teased. He could imagine Liam flipping him off as the beta laughed, easing something in Theo’s chest. He didn’t try to pay much attention to it. “You want horde style or a boss?” He asked. 

 

“A boss. It should load us back up at the end of the last campaign we were at.” Liam answered. 

 

“Sounds good.” Theo flicked through his options, picking a machete. He needed to hack away at something. “What have you been up to today?” He asked as the loading screen appeared. 

 

“Hanging out with Mason. Lamenting my life. I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep doing this.” Liam grumbled. 

 

“Doing what?” Theo asked, adjusting his headset.

 

“These tasks. I’m tired of fighting hunters.” Liam admitted quietly, breath shuddering. “One day, I’m going to pick a fight I can’t win. I just want to be a part of the pack and just live my own life. Like you.” Theo bit down on his tongue, shaking his head. Liam had no idea what he was talking about. Theo wasn’t free. He was chained to a life that he didn’t want at the beck and call of his masters. The thought made bile rise in his throat.

 

“No, Liam. You don’t want my life.” He said as the silence grew too much. “Who says you have to fight the hunters alone?” He asked, eager to shift the conversation toward something else.

 

“No one, I guess. Stiles and Mason have been helping but…” Liam’s voice wavered. “I don’t want Mason to get hurt. He’s my best friend. And after what he told me today...I don’t think I’m cut out for this life.”

 

“You’re Wonderwolf,” Theo said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can do no wrong, Scott’s beta come home at last, yada yada yada. You’re never scared.” At least not like this.

 

“I wasn’t until…” Liam’s voice trailed off and Theo sighed softly.

 

“What if I help you?” He asked. “You don’t have many left, right?”

 

“Next is supposed to be a guy named Gerard Argent. He’s super dangerous, Theo. He’s not like the others. He’s killed a lot of people and hurt Scott and the other packs. What if I’m not enough to face him?”

 

“Then we do it together,” Theo said, trying to ignore the alarm bells going off in his head. It had been a big enough risk helping Liam after Kate had nearly killed him. This? This was sure to bring the wrath of the doctors down on his head. He was digging himself an early grave. But Liam’s broken voice over the line tugged viciously at Theo’s heartstrings, something that he hadn’t realized still existed. He was going down a dangerous path and there was no one there but Liam. His supposed sworn enemy. The one person that was going to ruin everything Theo had been working toward. He should really just let him die.

 

“Really?” Liam asked. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle crackled down the line and Theo thumped his head back against the bed as  **_Game Over_ ** flashed across the screen.

 

“Yeah. I’ll help you.”


End file.
